Fighting Fear
by Silver Sparrow 86
Summary: After a mission goes unexpectedly, Robin is taken captive by an old enemy. Bad goes to worse, however, when Robin is hooked up to a machine that creates an alternate reality inside his head, making him believe that he failed Batman and his team terribly. When Robin awakens, he doesn't realize it was all a lie and Batman desperately runs after his boy, but can he reach him in time?
1. A Turn of Events

The fear pumping through Robin couldn't be explained, nor even fathomed. He felt as if his heart were beating so fast it would give out at any moment. At this point, the boy hardly knew the line between alive and dead. He was blind, deaf, about to collapse, and full of fear—so he ran. With one gloved hand trailing along the brick wall that he knew to be in the alleyway, Robin ran and ran and ran.

Each step sent new waves of panic flaring throughout his body. The Boy Wonder was sprinting away from the person he knew hated him, the person who undoubtedly wanted to string his innards up on a clothesline. He was running away from his father. He was running away from Batman.

.

.

.

**One Week Earlier: **

"Can you at least go out and do something useful?"

"Like what? There is nothing useful to do!"

"You can clean up the mess you made in the kitchen, Wally! You make a mess in there every time you walk in!"

"Seriously, Artemis, that wasn't all me!"

"Then who else was it?"

"Lots of—"

"ENOUGH!" Robin shouted.

The speedster and the archer broke away from their argument and turned to look at Batman's protégé, their eyebrows arched in surprise. Robin let out an exasperated sigh and sank farther into the couch.

"Please stop arguing," Robin said, frowning.

"You two should learn to get along," Kaldur advised from where he sat in a nearby chair, folding the magazine he was reading. "You really have much more in common than you think."

The two ruffled teens gaped at Aqualad.

"_Seriously?"_ Artemis growled.

"I have _nothing _in common with her!" Wally huffed, looking disgusted at the thought.

"Well then at lest pretend you do!" Conner's voice sounded from the kitchen. "All your bickering has been going on for days."

"That's because I've been stuck with this pig for the last six days," Artemis grunted, jabbing a finger at Wally.

The speedster flushed and crossed his arms. "Hey, I gotta metabolism to keep up! Geez! You wouldn't know what that feels like, you don't even have powers!"

Wally immediately realized that we had gone too far; Artemis stood firmly planted where she was standing but starred at him, stunned. Wally grimaced at his own words and took a step forwards, about to say something, when M'gann's thoughts interrupted him and filled young hero's minds.

"_Batman is here," _the Martian said telepathically. _"We have a new mission."_

Artemis, not giving Wally a chance to apologize, spun on her heels and stormed out of the room. Robin sprang to his feet and walked over to the ginger, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"So uncool dude," Wally groaned, slapping a hand against his forehead. "I can run faster than sound, but I can't even control what comes out of my mouth."

"Not so much aster, but just try to make up for it later," the Boy Wonder suggested, giving Wally a brief look of sympathy before following Artemis and walking to the main room.

Batman and Red Tornado stood by the holographic image of the slowly spinning globe. Artemis stood stiffly facing them, M'gann at her side. As Batman saw his protégé and the rest of the younger team, he turned to them and waited as they circled around, joining the girls.

Batman turned his gaze to Kaldur. "New mission. We have received word that Scarecrow has broken out of Arkham. We've heard he is attacking St. Bartholomew's Hospital in Charleston, a town just south of Metropolis. The Justice League is going to find him and stop him, while your mission is to go to Gotham and help the people escape from the Arkansan Industries building. Arkenson Industries is a company that deals with finance assistance and whatnot, and the building is twenty stories tall and currently on fire. We don't have much time, so you need to get changed _fast_ and get there as soon as possible. We don't know how the fire was caused, but several car accidents are preventing many fire trucks from getting there." The Caped Crusader turned to Red Tornado. "Go ahead and meet at the Watch Tower and prepare to leave with the Justice League. I will meet you there shortly."

The android and Atlantean nodded.

"Right," Kaldur said. Then he addressed his team. "Let's get changed and meet back here in two minutes."

The young heroes nodded, and all except Robin bustled to the changing rooms. The Boy Wonder stood behind for just a moment, walking up to Batman. Red Tornado, with a quick nod to Batman, disappeared through the Zeta Beam, leaving the two alone. Batman's protégé had faced Scarecrow before as the villain sprayed victims with his fear gas and knew what a threat the deranged man was.

Robin removed his sunglasses and looked up at his former mentor. They had fought and defeated Scarecrow a year ago, together, as the Dynamic Duo. It pained the Boy Wonder to stay behind as the man he thought of as his father swung right into combat with someone as fearsome as Scarecrow. A brief thought flashed across his mind to ask Batman if he could accompany him, but he quickly dismissed it, knowing he would say no.

"Be careful," Dick said, stowing the glasses away in his pocket.

Mentor and protégé shared a look that communicated their feelings without the use of words.

"You too," Batman said, allowing a small smile. He put a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder. "Remember, Dick, don't take unnecessary risks. I don't want you burning alive out there."

"Don't worry," Dick replied, smiling a little as well. "Be careful of Scarecrow's fear gas too—he's probably going to use it again, or some form of it."

"Of course," Batman said, squeezing Dick's shoulder lightly before removing his hand. They nodded at each other before Dick spun around and hurried to the changing room, hearing Batman leave in the Zeta Beam as he ran.

Exactly two and a half minutes later, the Young Justice team was clad in their uniforms and bustling towards the bio-ship. As soon as they entered the garage room, M'gann extended her hand and she ship buzzed to life, shapeshifting from its normal sphere to the ship they were used to.

"Hurry," Aqualad shouted as they quickly boarded the vessel. "With a fire, it's always a race against time."

"The building is probably crumbling as we speak," Artemis added with a frown.

The team took their seats in the ship, Miss Martian sitting at the controls. She placed her hands on the glowing blue orbs and the ship reared into the air. It zipped out of the Cave and rocketed into the sky, soon soaring just below the clouds.

"Applying camouflage mode," M'gann announced as the bio-ship's color fogged into the reflective material.

"Let us discuss a suitable strategy before we land at the scene," Aqualad said, spinning his chair so he was facing the other members of the team. "This building is twenty stories high, so the first task at hand is to help the trapped people escape. Miss Martian and I are weak against fire so I will stay on the ground, using the water from a fire hydrant to help quench the flames while you," he looked towards M'gann," will stay at a distance as well, using your abilities to get water to the higher levels of the building. If you see people in the higher windows, levitate some kind of platform for the people to step onto before lowering them to the ground."

The green Martian nodded. "Sounds good."

"Superboy and Artemis," Aqualad continued, "will stay near the lower levels, helping the people there to get out and trying to quench all possible flames. Kid Flash and Robin will be going up into the higher levels, aiding the people there so they can get to the windows and be helped by Miss Martian. Please, try to stay together. You two have the most dangerous job and if you face being engulfed in flames, Robin, take hold of KF and use your grappling gun to swing you both to safety. Afterwards, we can investigate the cause of the fire. Is everyone clear with that?"

The five other heads nodded, all eyeing each other with determination set on their faces. Robin noticed Wally try to make eye contact with Artemis, but the archer deliberately ignored his gaze and stared out the window.

"_I've established a mental link,"_ M'gann notified as the bio-ship reached a greater speed. Robin adjusted his utility belt and stared out the window, eyeing the tall buildings he recognized as Gotham. The city was like home to the boy, and he felt a sense of rushing urgency as he saw a column of smoke rising into the sky from the heart of the city.

The bio-ship sped closer and closer until they were flying over the buildings and approaching the stack of black smoke. Robin leaned closer to the window to inspect the scene. Fires blazed inside Arkenson Industries, flickering out shattered windows and billowing smoke into the sky. Several people leaned out of holes in the sides, screaming for help. Two fire trucks were parked on the ground, the men trying their best to extinguish the flames, but there wasn't much of a result—the fires were too high for most of the water to reach.

He felt the bio-ship buzz as Miss Martian undid the camouflage mode and the plane returned to its normal coloring. A small smile touched Robin's lips as he saw the firefighters point at them and start to cheer.

"Robin, Kid Flash, now is the time to go," Aqualad instructed. "Use your grappling gun to get in there and please, _be careful._"

"Gotcha, will do," KF said, walking over to where Robin was quickly pulling the handy tool out from his utility belt. "We will burst in there, safe the people, and be out in no time. Piece of cake."

"Piece of _burning_ cake," Superboy answered. "Try not to get singed."

"Since when have we been anything but careful?" Wally snorted as M'gann opened the bottom of the bio-ship and angled it so that they were just to the right of the burning building.

"Good luck," the green Martian called. "Remember, if anything goes wrong and the grappling hook doesn't work, jump out and I will catch you."

"You're wonderful, babe," Wally cooed as Robin firmly wrapped his left arm around the speedster's torso, aiming the grappling gun with his right.

"Try to stay whelmed," the Boy Wonder shouted. He felt KF's arms tighten around his waist and stepped off the edge, allowing himself and Wally to fall through the hole and plummet through empty air.

The feeling of falling didn't really bother Robin at this point—he had gotten comfortable with it after all these years. For a moment, he didn't understand why Wally let out a grimaced until felt him squeeze around his stomach so tightly that the dark-haired teen had trouble breathing. Robin started to choke and quickly firing the grappling gun. The hook shot out, catching on a windowsill just below a batch of roaring flames. The two teens were sent swinging towards the building and Robin twisted in the air, aiming for a window and sticking his feet out.

They broke through the glass, tumbling into the heated room and instantly feeling stings of pain. Batman's protégé winced as the shattered glass cut into his shoulder blade and ripped his gloves, creating red streaks across his hands. Wally was flung from his grasp in the impact and Robin felt his stomach twist as he heard a similar grunt of pain from his best friend.

Wally sat up quickly, picking the pieces of glass from his calves. "Not feeling the aster," he grumbled as droplets of blood dripped down his leg.

Robin, tossing the last of his own sharp fragments aside, sprang to his feet and hurried over to where Flash's protégé sat. "Sorry 'bout that," he huffed, extending his hand. "Looks like the glass along the walls in this room shattered."

With a small groan, Wally grasped the gloved hand and heaved himself up. "It's like a frying pan in here."

"You got that right," Robin wheezed. "The smoke in here is almost as bad."

Wally put a hand on his friend's back. "Dude, be careful. Don't want you getting some kind of lung infection or Batman would kill _me_."

Robin smiled slightly and rushed over to an electrical outlet that was in wall, just below the window. He unhooked a cord from his robotic watch and plugged it in. "Scanning this floor now," he said, narrowing his eyes as the holographic screen loaded. "Currently hacking the code."

Wally let out a muffled cough and raised his hand to his mouth. Smoke billowed all around them, swirling in clouds and pouring in through the air vents in the walls and floor. They were seemingly in an office room now, complete with a wooden desk and set of chairs. The computer that once stood on the desk was now crumpled on the floor, its screen shattered. In fact, the floor was layered with fragments of glass from the higher parts of the dividing walls, picture frames, and even an iPhone. The crumbling walls were singed with streaks of brown, but it looked like the fire in here has somehow been extinguished. What caught the gingers attention immediately, though, was a birdcage that was laying upside-down on the floor, propped against the wall. A small yellow finch frantically hopped around inside, screeching wildly.

Wally quickly bent down and opened the bend door of the cage. He scooped his hand inside and grasped the bird, gently but firmly, and pulled it out. The finch's head swung around and it chirped wildly, but the speedster zipped to Robin's side and held out the bird.

"Look, a little bird, just like you," Wally grinned, trying to suppress a cough. "What should we do with it? I don't think it can fly…its left wing is bent at an odd angle, probably broken."

Robin glanced up, looking at the tiny finch before using his right hand to open one of the pockets in his utility belt. "Here—its an empty slot. The bird might not be able to breath in there, but it'll die if we leave it in here. It's worth a shot."

Wally gently placed the finch in the yellow pocket and buttoned it shut. "How is the hacking going?"

"Done," Robin responded as a satisfying _ding_ sounded from the device. "Let's see…it looks like the layout is pretty simple. I have the blueprints for this floor, but the fire most likely caused some damage and I'm assuming that chunks of the ceiling fell down. There is a long hallway outside this room with offices lined up on either sides, and there are stairs going up and down on the far end. We should go down and—"

Suddenly, Robin was cut off by a series of shrieks that could be heard above the sound of burning steel and blaring sirens. The two teens listened for a moment, staring and the blueprints and trying to pinpoint where the wails were coming from.

Wally gave a harsh sign. "It sounds like a set of screams is coming from up—"

"—and the other is coming from down," Robin finished, frowning. "That means splitting up. I guess we are going to have to temporarily disobey Aqualad."

Wally's eyebrows furrowed together. "I guess so."

Both young heroes suddenly bent their heads down to peer at the blueprints as it suddenly made another beeping noise.

"It looks like it went right on ahead and is getting the blueprints for the entire building," Robin said, watching as all of the codes were disarmed.

"How convenient."

A repeated flaring noise followed. Robin cursed and starred at the holographic screen with narrowed eyes. "It looks like the fire is eating away at the metal support beams throughout the building. They are heating up so much that they're starting to bend, and if we don't stop these fires soon the upper part of the building will lean to the right, breaking off and crashing into the adjacent one."

Wally groaned. "This just keeps getting worse and worse! _So_ not feeling the aster! Ugh—better tell the others."

Wally touched the telepathic link with his mind, instantly alerting everyone on the link to his presence. _"Bad news—it looks like the support beams are being bent by the fire."_

"_If we don't do something soon, the upper part of the building will break off and fall to the right, crushing the smaller building," _Robin added, unable to hide his frustration.

"_Miss Martian, rush to put out the higher flames," _Aqualad's mind yelled_. "We can't let the building break in two." _

"_Almost all of the civilians in the lower part of the building are out," _Superboy informed, his voice radiating with energy.

"_Good," _Aqualad answered. _"Go into the building to the right of Arkenson Industries, called Johnson and Company, and evacuate all the people there, just in case." _

"_Why not let him come up here and help us?" _Wally's mind questioned.

"_He could break the building by jumping up there," _Artemis explained, her thoughts emanating at rage towards the speedster. _"And the floors are so unstable that he could fall through if he tried the stairs. You could figure out the obvious if you didn't have such a thick skull." _

Robin sprang to his feet, unplugging the cord from the outlet. Wally's face was red with the heat from the burning building and frustration towards the hostile archer.

"Don't," Robin warned as the ginger hero was about to snarl back a biting reply in his mind. "It'll only make things worse and we have a job to do. You go up and I'll go down—rescue all you can and bring them to the windows."

Wally wiped the dripping sweat off his face with the back of his hand. "Okay, Rob. Be careful." And with that, he zipped out of the room in a blur of red.

"_Wally and I have to split up for the time being," _Robin informed everyone as he exited the office room and took off down the hallway. Debris was everywhere; glass was broken and it looked as though countless objects had been smashed by the people in a mad scramble to get out of the building. _"M'gann, be prepared to help people from the windows. Wally is going up and I'm going down."_

"_Right,"_ the Martian responded, sounding a little distracted.

Robin swept down the hallway, careful to avoid the larger pieces of glass, and quickly descended the stairs. The echoes of his boots scuffing against the metal could barely be heard over the chaos going on above and below him. Wally had been right when he said the place was like a frying pan—it was so unbearably hot that Robin's entire body was slick with sweat and his hair was plastered to his skull. The Boy Wonder wheezed as dark smoke filled his lungs, but he pushed onwards. The shrieks that he had heard earlier grew louder and he pinpointed the sound from behind a large door. Robin's hand darted out and grasped the doorknob, but immediately flinched back, letting out a small howl. His hand, which had already been cut with the glass shards, was now burned and searing with pain. Upon a closer inpection, Robin could now see that the handle was glowing red with heat. A few tears leaked out of his eyes, but Batman's protégé only frowned and kicked down the door.

The door flew backwards, instantly being swallowed up by roaring flames. If the hallway had seemed bad, this place was like hell. Flames were eating up the sides of the wall and charcoal-colored smoke rolled through the air. Desperate to reach the terrified people, Robin covered his mouth with his uninjured hand and leaped over the smaller flames in front of him, landing on a toppled desk that was safe for the time being.

Batman's words echoed in his mind as he scaled a mound of fallen ceiling plates that had fallen through: _"Don't take unnecessary risks." _Robin quickly pushed the thought away. His ears were ringing, he could hardly breath, and his hand felt like it was going to fall off—at this point, he just wanted to hurry and safe the citizens so he could get them out. He could deal with any injuries to himself later.

The Boy Wonder slid down the other side of the debris only to meet another wall of fire. Suddenly, a flare of panic rippled throughout his body. He was starting to become trapped—the fire was swallowing the walls around him and if he didn't hurry, they would all be stuck in this firery tower of doom. Robin let out a ragged cough and peered around, looking for the source of the shrieks. He staggered into one of the office rooms, finding two women and several children. Two of the kids' legs were caught under a desk and each child was screaming like the world was ending.

_It does feel like the world is ending,_ Robin thought as he rushed towards the desk, jumping over clumps of spreading fire. The woman started crying tears of joy as they saw him, but Robin, now disoriented, could hardly hear what they were saying and focused on trying to move the heavy desk.

"_Robin?" _M'gann's voice suddenly sounded in his mind as the Boy Wonder used all his strength to heave the heavy desk up. _"Your emotions are going wild…are you alright? Your thoughts are growing all jumbled… you should hurry out of there!" _

"I'm trying!" Robin shouted out loud, hardly aware that the Martian couldn't hear him. The women and children were all coughing as badly as he was, and Robin scooped up the smallest child in his arms before leading the group out of the office room and into the blazing hallway.

"Stay close to me and watch your step!" Batman's protégé called as he staggered towards the glass window. One of the women quickly picked up a fallen lamp and threw it at the glass, shattering it instantly. A relieving breeze rushed in and Robin stuck his head out the open space, careful not to fall out. Miss Martian, flying farther away, saw him and used her powers to levitate a car up to where the battered group stood.

Robin wordlessly helped the citizens into the car, hardly hearing their shouts of thanks. He was about to climb in himself when he suddenly heard another scream echoing from the hallway. With a groan, Robin turned around and sprinted back into the inferno, too disoriented to even tell Miss Martian what he was doing.

* * *

Aqualad let out a grunt as he clenched his teeth and focused all his energy on sending water up to the higher stories of the building. Burned victims shrieked in pain around him as they loaded the ambulance, making the Atlantean cringe. Despite the significant damage the fire had caused to the building, his team was doing remarkably well with the task at hand. They were fighting the clock, as he had said earlier, but he was impressed with their willingness to go into the inferno to help. The lower levels of Arkenson Industries were stained brown but devoid of any flames. The only trouble was the higher part—smoke still billowed out from the windows and fire flickered inside in several places, but he and Miss Martian were quickly taking care of it.

M'gann lowered a car of people onto the ground before sending a pool of water arching into the sky and splashing into the flames, quickly extinguishing them. Drawing water out of the fire hydrant, Aqualad heaved the liquid into the sky, making it easy for M'gann to catch and use.

After two minutes, almost all the blazing flames were gone. Clouds of smoke still drifted out of the upper windows, but the immediate danger was gone. They had managed to save the building from tipping, much to the relief of the aquatic hero. Aqualad let out a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead before touching the telepathic link with his thoughts.

_"Good work everyone," _the team leader praised. _"Let's meet back down by the northern fire truck." _

_"No!"_ Robin yelled, his thoughts echoing slightly.

_"Rob, where are you?" _the mind of Kid Flash shouted, ringing through Aqualad's head. _"I've been looking for you forever and you aren't answering!" _

_ "Robin, what—" _

Suddenly, Aqualad was cut off as a scream of pure terror blasted out, making Aquaman's protégé cringe once again and cover his ears. Surprise rushed through him when the action didn't change the volume of the sound at all and he realized it was sounding in his mind, on the telepathic link.

For a moment, he couldn't focus and the sound seemed to rip through his consciousness, making him stumble backwards into the fire truck, clutching at his head. And then, the scream was cut off, as quickly as it had appeared.

A jumble of thoughts suddenly rose up at once from the members of the Young Justice team.

_"What the—?" _

_ "—heard it too?"_

_ "—make me step on a hot piece of—"_

_ "—who was that—"_

_ "—sounded so scared—"_

_ "—I was forced to cut off the telepathic link—"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Wait!"_

_ "Who said—"_

_ "M'gann what did you—"_

_ "I said—"_

_ "Whaaat?"_

_ "Wally stop interrupting—"_

_ "—could you—" _

_ "—please repeat—" _

_ "—I think it was—"_

_ "—Robin?"_

At Superboy's inquisition, everyone's minds quieted. It was true—in the disgruntled voices, not once had Aqualad heard Robin speak. That could only mean one thing….

_"KF, search the building for Robin," _Aqualad breathed. _"M'gann, you too. Superboy and Artemis meet me here and hurry."_

Miss Martian's startled thoughts suddenly rang in their heads. _"I cut Robin off of the telepathic link because we could hardly think with his mind in such a panic, but now I can't reconnect with him. I can't even find where he is." _

Aqualad let out a frustrated sigh and tried to block out all the noise around him except the conversation that was going on in his head. _"Alright, just—" _

Aqualad suddenly cut off as his communicator gave a buzz. He pressed the button quickly, hoping for it to be from Robin. "Yes?"

"We've been tricked."

Aqualad's eyes widened as he heard the familiar growl from his earpiece. Batman rushed on, not giving the young hero time to speak.

"Our mission is a sham. The hospital was on fire and we were able to save the victims but the person we thought was Scarecrow turned out to be an ordinary man in a costume. Attacking the hospital was merely a distraction. We've been tricked."

Aqualad leaned back against the fire truck, his thumb and index finger pinching the dip in his nose. "I think that—"

Suddenly, Kid Flash's distraught thoughts filled the Atlantean's head. _"Robin isn't here! There is a bloody trail leading down the stairs and I'm going to try and follow it down there and find Robin, but there is this beeping noise and I'm not sure if I should be—"_

"Aqualad, can you hear me?" Batman growled furiously into the earpiece. "I think Scarecrow is at your location."

Aquaman's protégé ignored Wally for the time being, practically shouting into the earpiece. "You are correct. We have extinguished the fire in the building and there have been so signs of Scarecrow except that—"

Aqualad was forced to stop speaking once again as Superboy's panicked voice yelled into his mind. _"WALLY! Get out of there now! Miss M, fling him out of there!" _

Aqualad jerked his head up. Miss Martian, seeing Flash's protégé running down the stairs, swung her hands forwards, grabbing onto the speedster with her telekinetic abilities, and flung him out the window. The hero screeched as he fell through the empty air, flailing his arms wildly. M'gann shot towards him, grabbing onto Wally and flying him away from the building as fast as possible.

"Aqualad—" Batman's voice snarled in the earpiece.

And then, the Arkenson Industries building exploded. Well, at least the lover half did, but the vibrations caused all the windows to break on the first five floors and the entire building swayed. Blazing fire erupted in the first few floors and metal screeched as the top half of the building swayed.

"NO!" Aqualad shouted.

The top half of the building teetered, almost as if time had frozen, and then slowly fell to the right. The piles of brick exploded into a cloud of dust as it smashed into the smaller building of Johnson and Company, completely demolishing it in a shower of debris. The lower half of Arkansan Industries rumbled and sunk down into the ground as the basement floors collapsed, making the bottom levels cave in. M'gann, quick as lightning, flew down with Wally and used her powers to stop the rubble from the falling building from hitting the people on the streets.

"What. Was. That?" Batman's voice rang in Aqualad's ear, a hiss of barely controlled rage.

"A bomb," Aqualad whispered, almost stunned into silence for the first time in his life. "The building's basement floors collapsed and the top half broke off and fell onto an empty building next to it."

Batman let out a snarl. "The Justice League is on our way—we will arrive shortly. Is anyone hurt? Any signs of fear gas? Robin knows how to deal with Scarecrow—turn leadership over to him for the remainder of the mission."

Aqualad felt the cold dread of reality sink in; he felt as though he were stuck in a block of ice. "I'm afraid that is impossible."

"What do you mean?" Batman questioned, his voice a deadly whisper.

"Robin has been taken by Scarecrow and possibly killed."


	2. No Gains from Chains

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Hey there guys, here's another chapter! Thank you so much to all of you who've reviewed, favorited, and followed—it really makes me happy to know that people spent some their time reading this story and want more. It motivated me to write this chapter fairly quickly—I hope you enjoy! Next chapter should be up sometime next week.

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters aren't mine.

* * *

**Chapter Two: No Gains from Chains**

Kid Flash had never been so fast in his life as he was now. Panting, the speedster zipped around the tattered remains of the Arkenson and Industries building, as well as the ruins of Johnson and Company. With each step he took, Wally desperately hoped to see his best friend laying on the ground, dazed but unhurt. He realized it was a stretch, seeing as nothing alive was left in the piles of rubble, but the speedster didn't think about that now. In fact, he could hardly focus his mind at all. Memories of Robin came flooding in—every time they had laughed, fought, talked, and most importantly, _stayed_ together. Never once had Robin left him to face anything alone; he was always there, offering all the help he could give. But not now. After a turn of events, Kid Flash was running all alone, feeling as though his stomach was plummeting. It just like when he and Robin had jumped out of the bio-ship just thirty minutes before—except this time, he didn't have his best friend to hold onto.

Flash's protégé swept around the building's remains five more times before he was finally forced to admit that Robin wasn't there. In a second, he was standing a few paces behind Batman, watching as the older hero shifted through piles of concrete. Despite how intimidating and downright scary the Caped Crusader could be, Wally knew that he must be feeling as bad, or probably worse, than he himself did.

The speedster stood there for a few seconds, almost too afraid to approach the man bearing the signature dark cape and cowl. It had been a very scary sight when the Justice League arrived, although Wally had been too caught up in his own grief to give much notice to anyone else. When the two teams met, Batman had stormed up and immediately pounced on the younger group with questions. Wally had never seen him so angry before—it was terrifying, but the teen had been too shaken up to be truly scared. The thought that Robin was either dead or with Scarecrow was enough to petrify the hero and he knew Batman was the same way. He had never seen such a strong bond between father and son like Batman and Robin. The thought that Robin brought out the warmth in the Caped Crusader made Wally smile—but now that his little bird was taken, it was clear to Kid Flash that the Bat wouldn't rest until he was found and the captor was personally beaten to a pulp.

Wally snapped out of his thoughts as Batman noticed his presence and snapped around. The sight of his bared teeth and clenched jaw made KF spill his news very quickly.

"There are absolutely zero signs of Robin.," he said glumly.

Batman's brow furrowed together and he tightened his fists. But before he could respond, Flash ran up to them in a blur of red. Wally could tell from the frown on his uncle's face that his news wasn't good either.

"No signs of Robin," Barry sighed. "There is too much rubble to even begin to search thoroughly…but I don't think he's here."

At once, Batman swung his gaze to Wally. "Repeat exactly what you said happened before the bomb exploded," he growled.

The protégé's stomach twisted as he recalled the memories, but he forced the words to rush from his mouth. "Well, me and Robin had separated—he went down and I went up. I helped loads of people to the windows where Miss M got them safely to the ground. It was all going fine and we realized that the building wasn't going to tip, but suddenly Robin wasn't answering on our private mental link. I was going to run after him, but the fires had grown so tall that it was impossible. Then Aqualad said something on the groups' psychic link and Robin said something—"

"What did he say?" Batman's voice held the utmost urgency.

"I-I really can't remember...well Aqualad told us to meet down with him and Robin said something like 'Don't!' or 'No!' And then I heard him over the mental link—we all did, although we didn't know it was him for about a minute. But, like I said earlier, he didn't say words…his mind just…started _screaming_."

Wally swallowed hard and could almost hear the echoes of Robin's internal wail ringing in his head. The thought of the dark-haired teen in so much pain made him want to puke. Barry put a hand of comfort on his protégé's shoulder, but Batman stepped forwards impatiently.

"And then? When you ran to find Robin, what exactly did you see?"

Wally knew he must be shaken-up when he realized he was looking at Batman's face while the Bat-glare was upon him with more force then ever before. "Well, then Miss M snapped off his part of the link and I decided to jump over the flames. I was able to twist in the air so that it only burned by back, but then I ran down the stairs and found a trail of blood running down the steps. I…I heard the bomb ticking at this point, but ran down anyways until Miss M flung me out and caught me…"

Batman narrowed his eyes, taking in this information for the second time. "With the security tapes destroyed, we are going to have more problems trying to find out what happened. Let's—"

The older hero was cut off by a shout from Superman. Turning, the three of them him standing in the destroyed fourth floor of Arkenson Industries. With the basement floors collapsed, the fourth floor was now where the first should have been. Exchanging a glance with his former mentor, Wally and the two League members ran over to where the Kryptonian stood alongside Superboy.

"I think I found something," the clone said, although not smiling. "I mean, I think I heard something. If you walk along here," he stepped over a giant crack in the floor, "I can hear tiny pieces of rubble slipping between the collapsed basement floors. After about five minutes observing, me and Superman have agreed on a theory."

All eyes turned to the hero wearing the signature red cape. "Me and Superboy have confirmed that there is indeed a tunnel in the lowest basement room. It leads north, but that's all we can tell. There is no way we can reach it with all the caved-in underground floors but—"

"We're reaching it," Batman said, not leaving any room for argument. "If this is like you say, then Scarecrow most likely jumped Robin and took him down there before the bomb went off. I'm guessing that tunnel stretches a long distance before exiting somewhere in Gotham, or just outside it. We. Are. Getting. There."

"What do you think made Robin's mind yell like that?" Wally asked, suddenly blurting out the question that had been troubling him the most. "Robin…he sounded in so much pain…"

Batman's jaw clenched. "I think Scarecrow must have injected some kind of his fear gas into him. It most likely enabled him from communicating with you in his mind."

Even with his cowl on, Wally could tell that Batman's eyes were burning with rage. The sight filled the speedster with a newfound hope—there was no way that Batman would let Scarecrow get away with this. They were going to find Robin…they had to. And Kid Flashed refused to even consider what would happen if they didn't.

"Batman…" Superman's face held a pained expression. "It is going to take hours, maybe a day or two to clear out a path down to the basement floor. It would be a waste of time when we could be searching in better ways. And besides, what if we find nothing?"

Batman's lips drew back in a snarl. "And what if we find a clue to my son's location?" he barked. "We are going down there, no questions about it. I don't care how long it takes. There isn't an easier way to find him—with his communicator crushed, there isn't anything to track."

The glowering man turned to Flash and Wally. "Go and get everyone here," he said in a somewhat soft but stern voice. "Both the Justice League and Young Justice team. Tell Hawkman and Aquaman to check all street security cameras—instruct Black Canary and Green Arrow to interview some of the victims and anyone who might know details about what happened. Everyone else meets here. We are going to dig a path to the basement and I don't care how long it takes."

Batman wordlessly turned his gaze to the object resting in the palm of his hand. Wally blinked as he saw a glint of red metal against the dark glove. It was Robin's smashed communicator. "I will tear up the entire United States if that's what it takes to find my son."

.

.

.

.

When Robin awoke, he was aware of only two things: the throbbing burn on his right hand and the frantic pulsing of his heart. The two seemed to beat in unison, sending streams of pain throughout his body. Then, suddenly remembering his situation, the teen tried to snap open his eyes, only to find out that he couldn't. Or rather, he _wouldn't_.

There was something holding him back…maybe a blindfold? For some reason, he couldn't see anything no matter how hard he tried. Robin urged himself to think, attempting to remember where he was. He had been rushing through flames to reach a voice…but then what? He could almost remember, the truth was _so close_, yet his thoughts were clouded. _Must…be a drug,_ Robin thought, wishing he could have the use of his eyes. _A drug…or something like that. _

And then ensued a stretch of time that consisted of Robin sitting in dull pain and darkness. He couldn't really think, could hardly focus on anything besides the pain lacing his hands, his right one especially. The Boy Wonder sat there for what could have been five minutes or five hours. But, slowly, he was able to think clearer and the fog surrounding his mind seeped away.

Robin suddenly became aware of the iron grip of chains around his wrists. His hands seemed to be bound behind him, against a wall that was cold against his ripped suit. The chains, which must have been attached to the wall, forced Robin to sit with his hands twisted behind him in a very uncomfortable position. The teen also addressed the pain around his mouth: he was gagged with what felt and tasted like bands of cloth. The sides of his lips ached; he could feel the gag winding tightly around the back of his head. And, finally, the young hero also dawned on a new realization—he wasn't blindfolded. In fact, there was nothing whatsoever stopping him from opening his eyes except himself.

_My eyes would be rather helpful right about now,_ Robin thought sourly, trying to distract himself from the obvious pain in his hand. _If only I could open them…_

_You can, _a little voice inside him happened to answer back. _But of course, you really don't want to._

_Why not?_ Robin questioned himself.

_Because of all the terrifying things that can be seen. Here, let me remind you._

And then, memories flashed across the boy's mind. He saw his parents falling to their deaths, their broken bodies blurred by the tears that gushed from his eyes; Batman and himself inspecting victims they weren't able to save, blood trailing across the ground; the Caped Crusader yelling at him for putting himself in danger to try and save his mentor from the Joker's bullets; failing to save victims; failing to save his parents; falling; burning; bleeding; _broken; falling; screaming; helpless; desperate; dead; dead; dead; dead; murdered!_

And then, as if the door to his past had abruptly been closed, they stopped.

_Oh…_Robin grimaced, suddenly aware of his rising heartbeat. A cold sweat now coated his body and fear made his stomach twist. Robin shakily unclamped his teeth from his lower lip as the young hero recognized the sour taste of blood dripping onto his tongue. _I hate those memories…_

_And you should,_ his other voice answered encouragingly. _Fear shuts down the body. So, it's altogether better to keep those little blue eyes of yours closed. _

Robin breathed out heavily through his nose and let his head fall backwards, slamming it against the freezing wall. He tried in vain to process the situation.

_This must be a very powerful drug, _Robin thought with an inward groan. _Or else I need some serious help._

* * *

When Robin came to his senses again, he was aware that he had only been asleep for a short period of time. In fact, he was now aware of a whole handful of things; his mind had almost entirely cleared. The Boy Wonder took a breath and opened his eyes.

The scene looked almost like what he had pictured in his mind: he was gagged, hands chained to a wall from behind, and indeed in a very awkward position with one of his legs bent underneath him. But now, looking around, Batman's protégé was able to realize a big difference: he wasn't in a dark room, but rather in the back of a van.

Robin's body jostled slightly as the car went over some bumps. The chains behind him rattle; the teen would have thought it a musical sound if the situation had been different. Robin shifted slightly and surveyed the space around him. The inside of the van was dark, with duck-tape covering the windows on the back doors.

_Great, _Robin thought with a sigh. _It's the classic kidnapping situation: young boy jammed into the back of a white van by group of thugs. _

This time, the tiny voice didn't answer him. Definitely a good sign.

And as Robin sat there, he began to remember. He remembered everything from the moment he heard the voice calling to him, the echo from the hallway in a tower of flames. He had run back there, leaping over rubble and charcoal, only to have a knife slashed into his upper arm and knocked backwards down the stair. The man yelling for help had turned out to be none other than Scarecrow.

Robin had lunged at the masked man, but even though his bird-a-rang ripped a gash on Scarecrow's arm, the villain had managed to shove a collar around Robin's neck. As it snapped into place, the teen had instantly realized there was no easy way of removing it.

Even now, Robin could feel the band of metal tight around his throat. There was a tiny spike on the inside of it that was poking into the bare skin of neck. Every time the Boy Wonder swallowed, he felt a sting of pain. Batman's protégé thought back to the memory, trying to distract himself.

After the collar had been thrust on him, Robin could no longer speak on the psychic link. He could feel its presence in his mind, and even heard Wally calling out for him, but was no longer able to communicate his thoughts. After that, he had desperately lunged Scarecrow, trying to land a sufficient blow, but the former professor had only pushed him farther and farther down the bending staircase, wielding his favorite weapon: a sickle.

After a short period of time, he had been shoved so awkwardly that the collar slammed against the railing, causing the band to spark. The teen had heard Aqualad say something on the mental link, something about meeting somewhere, but Robin had managed to gasp out something in his mind before Scarecrow shoved a vile-smelling can into his face. The Boy Wonder barely had enough time to see a skull and crossbones on the reflective silver before the villain jerked his hand, causing it to cough out green smoke.

The boy had tried to hold his breath, but a quick jab to his stomach made him inhale.

And that's when the fear started.

It was then that his heart began racing faster and faster.

He had seen images, not even his own memories, flash across his mind—things that he feared above all else. The very thought made the teen shiver.

After that, he had been so mortified that he vaguely remembered sprinting down the stairs, attempting to get as far away from Scarecrow as possible. He had been in full flight, leaping down three steps at a time, when suddenly he'd felt something large smack into the back of his skull.

And then darkness ensued.

Suddenly, as he sat in the back of the van, worry clouded the Boy Wonder's mind. So it had all been a ruse. But what had Scarecrow really wanted? To kidnap _him?_ It seemed unlikely…but all the same, he frantically wondered if his team was alright. And the League…what if something terrible had happened to Batman? What if his capturing somehow resulted in his former mentor being killed? Robin shook his head, trying desperately not to think dark thoughts. If Batman or his team were dead…he would never be the same. He didn't even know how he could continue to live. But the bomb…it must have caused the building to tip.

Robin let out a growl of frustration, but the minute the sound formed in his throat, an electric shock rippled throughout his body. The teen let out a howl and struggled violently against the chains to no avail. Upon realizing the electricity was linked to his vibrating vocal cords by his collar, the Boy Wonder forced himself to remain silent. The sudden electric attack had yanked tears to his eyes, but Batman's protégé furiously blinked them down. After a few more seconds, the violent zap ceased.

_So much for calling for help,_ Robin thought glumly.

The teen let out a sigh, careful to keep the sound quiet as not to use his vocal cords, and tried to calm his mind. He sat there, listening for any voices, but the only sounds he heard were tires rolling over smooth pavement and chains behind him rattling.

After about ten minutes, Robin noticed a slow in the pace. He immediately perked up as the van came to a stop. Several low voices sounded outside followed by the slamming of doors. The young teen braced himself, ready to attempt an escape as soon as the time was right.

But, as the back doors were thrust open, sunlight rushed into the space. Robin, temporarily blinded, let out a grunt and squinted.

Framed against light was a dark and menacing silhouette. Boy Wonder could suddenly feel the cold sweat on his back and his eyes widened.

The figure wasn't a henchman.

It wasn't even Scarecrow.

"Sportsmaster," Robin breathed.


	3. Like Sand Through an Hourglass

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I present to you Chapter 4! Thank you so much for everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed—I appreciate each one of you who takes time to read this story. I love to read the reviews—they motivate me to write and help me get a better idea of what people especially like so I can decide what to include more of or go into more detail of in future chapters. So please review and tell me what you like so far :) Now onwards to the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters aren't mine.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Like Sand Through an Hourglass**

Sportsmaster's eyes narrowed; even though his mask shielded the villain's face from view, Robin guessed him to be smiling. "Surprised?" he sneered. "Thought I was Scarecrow? Well, today isn't your lucky day."

Robin could only glower at the intimidating man. Struggling against the chains would be useless, the gag prevented him from speaking at all, and any noise formed in his throat would send electricity rippling throughout his body. The Boy Wonder felt the familiar stir of fear in his stomach. Scarecrow was a crazy lunatic, but at least the psycho didn't like getting his hands dirty. Sportsmaster was completely the opposite—he would bang Robin up the first chance he got. In fact, it seemed likely that he would be _looking_ for a chance to beat him to a pulp.

Sportsmaster studied Batman's protégé with cold eyes. "Batman actually let his brat sidekick get captured?" the masked man grunted. "He _is_ turning into an old man."

Robin shot the villain a dangerous glare. He refused to be tricked into speaking—the teenager had grown so much over the past few years that such a slip up would be careless. It turned out that he didn't get to hold his gaze for long though, as Sportsmaster pulled up a brown cloth bag.

"Get him over here and _don't_ let your guard down," Sportsmaster instructed two men dressed in suits that were next to him. The teen tightened his muscles as the goons got up into the van, crouched, and waddled nearer. The Boy Wonder stared firmly at the floor as he felt their hands undoing the brutal chains from around the wall.

The chains unlooped and the taller man grasped them tightly as they half-pulled, half-shoved Robin out. As he stepped onto the dusty earth, Robin realized he had a choice to make. Should he make an attempt to flee or bide his time and save his strength?

With a quick survey to the area around him, he realized the chances for escape weren't looking so good. The van was parked outside a warehouse building, surrounded by lush cornfields. Despite the vibrant colors of the grass and plants, a stormy sky loomed overhead, blanketing the land in a thin layer of gray. The farm shed was gigantic—it looked about two stories tall and rose above the sea of cornstalks like a ship in the ocean.

Several tractors were parked below oak trees and henchmen swarmed around. They reminded Robin of wolves with their narrow, pointed faces and small eyes. And, like beasts, the men were stalking around the place, shooting him hostile glances like he was a fat antelope.

And if he did somehow manage to slip through the clumps of enemies, where would he go? Scarecrow was bound to be nearby and the only place to go was a _freaking cornfield_—a scarecrow's perfect territory! And not only that, but the bulk of raw muscle named Sportsmaster just so happened to be standing right next to him.

_He was right, _the Boy Wonder thought sourly. _This really isn't my lucky day. _

But, as one of the goons shoved Robin to the right, his eyes fell on Sportsmaster who was lifting up the brown bag. This was all the encouragement the young hero needed.

"Let's take care of those eyes, shall we? You really don't need those—"

Suppressing a growl, Robin lashed his hands away and lunged towards his right, able to summersault on the grass as the chains slipped from the man's sweaty hands. He stretched his wrists as far apart as the chains would allow and jumped over them like he would a rope. With his hands now in front of him, Robin was able to jerk them to the right, swinging the longest chain like a whip at the henchman who barreled up to him.

Robin leaped into the air as another of the men tried to trip him, and twisted himself so he hit two of the goons in the face. Upon landing, the Boy Wonder felt suddenly nauseous as he barely glimpsed the large figure of Sportsmaster from between two fat bodies; the muscular villain was sprinting towards him.

Robin, in a desperate attempt to avoid the beast-like man, used all his strength to leap up, jump on a man's shoulders, and spring up and away. For two seconds, the teenager's body glided through the air—it was a feeling he loved, and reminded him of his time in the circus. One of the reasons he had chosen the masked-name of Robin was because he felt like a bird when he soared.

The feeling of self-victory was extremely short-lived, however, as a hand clamped onto his ankle. The young hero only had time to grimace before he was flung to the side, slamming heavily into the side of the van. As his head came into contact with the metal, burst of color swam across his vision. The next second, he was lying facedown in the dirt.

"Well that was stupid," Sportsmaster scoffed. Robin could feel the villain's hand grasp the back of his suit tightly, lifting him up. Before the Boy Wonder could open his eyes, the brown sack was shoved onto his head.

"Don't try and escape again, Birdie-boy." Sportsmaster's hiss sounded right next to his ear. "I would crack your rib cage like I do my knuckles, but Scarecrow insists he needs you healthy. At least for the beginning."

With that, Robin allowed his hands to be forcefully shoved under his legs so they were bound behind him once more. Sportsmaster easily tossed him over his shoulder, purposefully yanking him so that he was facing the ground and blood rushed to his head.

Robin had to force himself not to gasp out as his stomach jabbed against Sportsmaster's large shoulder. With every step the larger man took, Robin's headache grew worse. Even with the bag secured on his head, he noticed a change in the temperature and assumed they had reached the warehouse building. Boots scuffed against the hard flooring and Robin felt his limited vision grow darker as they descended stairs.

Suddenly, Robin's neck was jerked to the side as a hand slammed against the sack. The teenager had to force himself not to cry out, and his frustration grew. _They're disorienting me,_ Robin thought glumly. _They're keeping me from being able to find my way back out._

And they were successful. With Robin's head throbbing from the unexpected blow, he could hardly tell which direction they were going. They had gone down a hallway and taken a left and then a right…or maybe another left? At this point, all the boy knew was that they were underground.

After a short period of time, Robin heard a screeching sound as Sportsmaster shoved open a door. The boy struggled violently as the villain shoved him into what felt like a dentist's chair. He immediately tried to spring up, but a heavy boot kicked into his chest, holding him down and sucking the air from the teenager's lungs. With an echoing _crack_, Robin could feel the chains biding his wrists snap. He flung out his arms, but hands instantly grabbed his own and forced his elbows to touch the armrests. The boy shivered as his upper forearm was strapped against it, holding him down. His feet were buckled to the end of the long chair in a similar manner.

And, suddenly, light rushed into Robin's eyes as the sack was yanked from his head. He blinked, squinting from the glow of the almost all-white room. His dentist's chair sat against the wall, with piles of machinery around it. Computer screens were hooked up to transparent panels and it looked like the lab of a mad scientists. Across from where he was tied down, there was a silver counter with various weapons glinting from behind glass on the wall.

Robin flicked his gaze to the left as the henchman walked out, closing the door behind them. Sportsmaster was left standing here, his eyes bright and cunning as usual. In the right of the room was a figure with a straw hat and mangled face—Scarecrow.

It was then that the Boy Wonder started to understand the reality of his situation and fear reared up inside him. He had been kidnapped to a place he didn't know, Batman had no forms of tracking him (and could be dead for that matter) and two of the craziest villains were standing no less than ten feet from him. His eyes momentarily flew back to the weapons. Knives, guns, electrocuters, and all imaginable items of torture were shielded behind the glass. The most likely scenario was that they were going to brutally torture him and leave him a skinless, bloody pulp for Batman to find. That is, if they even left him alive at all.

"Hello again, Robin," Scarecrow murmured, his voice coming out in a harsh hiss. "It has been quite long since our last meeting. As you well know, I've been locked up in Arkham for the past few years, placed there by you and your fool mentor. I'm sure you thought it was a very _charming _prison—unfortunately for you, I didn't."

Robin glared at the ragged man, trying to appear unaffected by this situation. He recognized the fear churning in his gut, but tried to shove it down—Scarecrow's bloody _specialty_ was fear. He hadn't even touched Robin yet and he was utterly terrified.

A grin twisted across Scarecrows face and he let out a small chuckle before nodding to the other man standing on Robin's left. "Go ahead."

Robin kept his eyes locked with Scarecrows but heard the heavy fall of boots—the boy could see Sportsmaster out of the corner of his eye stalking over. A flash of metal in the villain's hand caught the teen's attention, making his muscles tighten. The Boy Wonder turned sharply to see Sportsmaster plunging a knife straight at his face.

.

.

.

Batman could feel every muscle in his body ache, but didn't stop. He couldn't, not with his protégé missing. But Robin was more than that—he was his son whom he loved. The thought of him being tortured and possibly killed by Scarecrow made the Caped Crusader burn with rage and helped him to force gigantic pieces of concrete aside.

He was hunched over, in the third floor of Arkenson Industries, working with Superman, Superboy, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, and a handful of other heroes to make a path to the underground tunnel. So far the progress had been slow—if someone accidentally shifted the rubble in the wrong way, it would collapse downwards and fill up the trench they were digging. This being said, they were forced to work at a frustratingly slow pace.

They had been at it for the past two hours and everyone was exhausted. The tunnel had collapse countless times and injuries were unavoidable—Wonder Woman had sprained her ankle, Kid Flash had broken his finger, etc. But all the while, Batman had pushed them onwards, insisting that they take very short breaks. He disliked seeing them in such a state of exhaustion but downright _hated_ the thought of Robin left in the hands of Scarecrow. They would find the young hero and rest afterwards.

All the while they worked, the League had done their best to comply with what he ordered—Batman could tell they knew he wasn't alright. His fellow Leaguers knew him well—he didn't want their sympathy, he just wanted them to work to find Robin. And so they did, using all their strength.

The younger team worked vigorously as well, doing everything they could to find their stolen teammate. Batman had never seen them so angry before—or as determined. As the Caped Crusader noticed this, he felt a small stirring of gratitude and relief. He himself had taken out storms of his rage on the Young Justice members a few hours ago, when the League arrived on site. He had growled and yelled at them, but here they were, working harder than ever to do as he asked. They both wanted to find Robin, and Batman was glad they of all people were on the team. The mission had ended in failure, but it wasn't their average case and Batman didn't blame them for what happened.

Instead, he blamed himself. He had slipped up and Robin payed the price. It was _his damn mistake_ and yet Robin was now stolen and probably terrified. He could fend for himself, that Batman didn't doubt, but there were some situations when that didn't matter. If a person was chained, they simply didn't have a chance of getting out. There were no gains from chains, and anyone in that kind of situation was vulnerable to their captor. He himself had trained Robin as best as he could, but now it might not be enough.

The thought that burned in Batman's head, however, was the knowledge that Robin was probably terrified and counting on a rescue. He was counting on _him_ to find and save him. Knowing this drove Batman to work faster and harder, even if that couldn't be done. Robin—_his _Robin—was waiting for him, and yet with each hour that slipped by, the team was only growing slightly closer to reaching the tunnel. Batman knew that with each minute that went, Robin was waiting somewhere, desperately praying that his rescuers would burst through the door. With each second that passed, the little bird's hope was slipping. As time carried on, bitter disappointment would rise inside the boy like a fire.

Batman clenched his teeth and tightened his fists. What exactly did Scarecrow want with Robin? The possibilities were endless, and each more terrifying as the next. He could want to kill the teen to hurt himself, torture him to drive him mad, break his spirits, break his _bones_…the list went on and on.

But the most likely, Batman thought, was that he was going to use him for an experiment of some sort. Scarecrow used to be a lab professor, studying the topic of fear, before it began to drive him insane and an incident happened. Afterwards, he became Scarecrow, the villain who used a deadly fear toxin designed to make the mind so terrified that he could use them to his advantage. Scarecrow had been in Arkham in many years though, and most likely has a new experiment ready to go. The thought of Robin being injected with fear gas filled Batman with white-hot rage.

The Bat shook himself from his thoughts as he noticed his fist was clenched on a jagged piece of debris. He shook it away, and continued to shift through piles of junk. Another disturbing thought to the man was that they might not even find anything in the tunnel. What if they spend the next day and a half digging when there wasn't anything to be found? They would have wasted precious time, and tracking Robin would be much harder.

_No, _Batman growled to himself. _I will find Robin. I must._

And the Caped Crusader knew just how cold his heart would become if he didn't.

.

.

.

Robin tried to flinch away from the dagger, but his restraints prevented any movement from his chest down. He resorted to snapping his head to the right, trying to save his face from the blade's tip, and closed his eyes tight.

But rather than feel an explosion of pain against his cheek, the Boy Wonder felt quite the opposite—a sense of relief. The knife changed its course at the last minute and cut the gag. Sportsmaster, reaching down, took the bands of cloth and threw it onto the far countertop.

Scarecrow smiled at the protégé's reaction. "Thought he was going to cut up that pretty face of yours?" the former professor smirked. "I won't let him…at least not yet. You will be getting plenty hurt, but not by either of our hands. Disappointed?"

Robin moved his tongue over the sides of his lips, feeling the cuts that had formed. By removing the gag, the wounds had been reopened and blood now dripped down the teen's chin. But, as he heard Scarecrow's words, a chill passed down his spine. The teenager's worst fear had just been confirmed—he was indeed going to be subjected to some kind of torture. But if neither Scarecrow nor even Sportsmaster was going to hurt him, then what was going to happen? Robin was sure of one thing: it definitely wasn't going to be good.

Scarecrow grinned again and picked up a remote that was resting on the silver counter. With a push of one of the buttons, the Boy Wonder heard something in his collar buzz, and then it grew quiet.

"You can speak now without being electrocuted," Scarecrow chuckled, putting the remote back. "I'm sure you discovered the collar's purpose the hard way."

Robin only glared at him wordlessly. He wasn't going to do what Scarecrow said—he wasn't going to give the villain the idea that he owned him.

"Pouty, are we?" the former professor asked, running a hand over his mutilated face. "So be it. When I'm done with you, you will hardly be able to talk. If I were you, I would enjoy that luxury while you still can."

Robin frowned, then turned to Sportsmaster who was leaning against the wall to his left. "Why are you working with this psychopath?" he questioned harshly. "You don't know him like I do—he really is crazy."

Sportsmaster let out a grunt. "What would you know, kid? I always have a plan and a purpose for everything I do. But that isn't any concern of yours."

"'He really is crazy,'' Scarecrow quoted, using a high-pitch voice. "Ha! Well, this 'psychopath' is saving you from Sportsmaster's bloody torture tactics. You should be thanking me."

"I should be with my team," Robin glowered, tightening his fists. "But I'm not. You saw to that."

Scarecrow shrugged. "It needed to be done. I'm sorry sitting in here for a few days is _such_ an _inconvenience_ to you. Being trapped in Arkham for years was a bloody _inconvenience_ for _me_."

Robin's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? You practically chose to be sent there—you were performing terrible experiments and running around with your fear toxin!"

"It was an _experiment_." The villain spat out the word. "Can professors not research these days? Fear is a study like everything else."

"But you can't just frolic around hurting people and terrifying them," Robin snarled. "It's _wrong._"

"Oh, and I suppose it's you who decides what's right and wrong?" Scarecrow mocked. "Well, this 'psychopath' knows one thing: you shouldn't be talking. I can _frolic_ around all I like because I'm not tied up right now. By the end of all this, you will hardly be able to walk."

Scarecrow turned to Sportsmaster. "It's time. Wait for me in the DNA room."

The muscular man glanced from the other with the mutilated face to the Boy Wonder before nodding curtly and exiting the room.

With a twisted smile, Scarecrow walked over to Robin, until he was standing right next to the dentist's chair. "Such a pretty face," the villain murmured, reaching out a hand. Robin flinched and grimaced as gloved fingertips traveled down his cheek. "It's a shame that it won't be looking so good in a few hours."

"Batman will come and put you in a full body cast for months," Robin warned, his voice acid.

"Ah, we'll see about that," Scarecrow chuckled, turning to the computers that were hooked up to the machines on either side of the Boy Wonder. "With all those years at Arkham, did you honestly think I wouldn't have a full-blown plan by the time I got out?"

Robin could only let out a ragged breath as he watched Scarecrow type into the computer. The teen's stomach twisted as the other man pulled out what looked like a silver crown. Except, the crown hung open in the back, a buckle hanging loosely, and the inside was lined with tiny spikes, similar to the one in his collar.

"Hold still, or this will end up slicing open your scalp," Scarecrow advised, bringing the crown to his head. The villain placed it so it wound from his forehead to the back of his head and buckled it shut. The spikes were tiny, but Robin let out a grunt of pain as they dug into his flesh.

The older man was about to speak when they both heard a noise. It sounded like something small thrashing around…almost like a muffled chirping…

_Damn, _Robin thought, wanting to bite his own tongue. He should have done something sooner, should have tried to set it free. Now, in an attempt to save the finch's life, he had practically condemned it to death.

"What's this?" Scarecrow breathed, a smile stretching across his mangled face once more. "Brought along a friend? I do rather enjoy birds, but only crows appeal to my taste.

Robin grimaced as the former professor unclipped the pocket in his utility belt. He reached a gloved hand inside; when he pulled it away, the yellow finch was clutched inside it. The tiny bird struggled and chirped loudly, trying desperately to escape.

"Leave it alone," Robin insisted harshly. "That bird didn't do anything to you."

"A fair argument. But I have other ideas for your friend." The villain stuffed the terrified finch into a rucksack dangling from his belt.

Robin swallowed and tried to focus his attention away from the pain lacing his head and stomach. The spiked crown was also causing drops of crimson to sprout on his flesh. Being also covered with soot from the flames and sweaty, the young hero felt disgusting.

"You know," Scarecrow whispered, glancing at the tied up-teenager, "if I were you, I would be far less afraid of me and much more terrified of how your team will react once they find you."

"What do you mean?" Robin hissed, feeling drops of blood speckle his head.

"Arkenson Industries tipped," Scarecrow breathed as he went back to the computer. "It was all your fault. You should have known, you should have been prepared. But instead, countless people were killed by the falling rubble and now the team and League blame you."

And with that, the villain pulled a lever hooked up to the machine.

Sportsmaster, who was leaning against the wall two hallways down, smiled as Robin's agonized wails reverberated throughout the base.

.

.

.

Batman growled in frustration as the lower part of the tunnel collapsed. Dust was sent rushing up, forcing the Caped Crusader to clamp his mouth shut. Hacking coughs from the League and team followed, only worsening the Bat's temper.

To his relief, the strong gust of wind whipped around them, sending the dust clouds billowing away. Batman turned to see Hawkman flapping his white wings as he touched down next to him. The fellow League member held a laptop in his hands.

Batman immediately noticed the solemn look on his face.

"Bad news," the winged warrior informed, his brows furrowed together in worry. "Aquaman and I checked out the street security footage, like you asked, and found this."

Batman took the laptop from the other man and opened the top. As his eyes scanned the information on the screen, the Caped Crusader felt shock spring up inside him. With it came a sea of rage and storms of fear.

"The machine recognized his face," Hawkman breathed. "It confirmed that Sportsmaster went into Arkenson Industries an hour before the fire."


	4. A Speedy Search

"We've done it! I can see the tunnel!"

Wally's head shot up as he heard Captain Marvel's call. The speedster was panting heavily as he and Barry swept around the piles of rubble on the street that had been brought out from the building. It had been three agonizingly slow days since Robin was taken, and they had been moving the rubble brought up from the basement floors into a dump truck. He quickly zipped over to what was left of Arkenson Industries and peered down.

In the second day, the team figured out that reaching the basement was going to be much harder than expected. The basement floors had collapsed so often that it was getting hard to breath down there, even with both Hawkman and Hawkwoman flapping their wings in an attempt to clear the clouding dust.

After they agreed that this was indeed a big problem, the situation got worse as Batman and Superman got into a very long and grueling argument. Wally and been watching, rigid, with the Young Justice team from just outside the building, staring down at the two enraged men who were poised down in the rubble underneath. Batman's mood had plummeted upon hearing that Sportsmaster must have taken part in Robin's kidnapping—it was brave for Superman to even confront him at all.

Wally cringed as he remembered their fight. Superman insisted they clear out half of the debris on each floor, so they could continue downwards without the fear of it collapsing down on them. Batman, however, was in favor of pushing onwards, still attempting to dig a narrow trench. He said that clearing out most of the rubble would take too long—Superman disagreed and insisted it would be faster and easier than what they were doing. Fifteen shout-filled minutes later, Batman reluctantly agreed to Superman's plan.

And so, they had spend the last day and a half clearing out all the rubble. It was long and exhausting work, but slightly more effective than the original method. Very little breaks had been taken, and Batman worked ruthlessly, shifting out all the concrete he could manage. Now, finally, the depressing air that seemed to hang over them lifted as everyone who was standing outside rushed to see Captain Marvel.

"The tunnel is cracked, but in tact!" he called up to them. As Wally looked down, he could see the silhouettes of Batman and Wonderwoman holding flashlights deep down in the trench. They quickly swept downwards, joining Captain Marvel.

In an instant, Wally gave a shout to his uncle and was then standing beside Batman. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, the teen could make out the tunnel. It was big enough for a truck, but rather narrow, with cracks reaching up its insides like ivy vines. Wally turned in surprise as Wonderwoman took his hand; she placed her flashlight in his palm.

"You and Barry run down there," Batman ordered, looking into the blackness. "Come back as quickly as possible to tell me where it leads and if anything is in it."

"Right," Wally replied, feeling a rush of air as Barry appeared beside him.

"Did you catch that, Barry?"

"'Course. Let's go."

A cloud of dust shot into the air as Wally burst off the ground, veering into the blackened tunnel. He held out the flashlight Wonderwoman had given him, shining its light just ahead of his feet. The teenager felt the pain in his chest start to lift as he imagined finding a clue to Robin's location. Robin—his best friend—was in danger and Wally's heartache only worsened with every passing hour since the bird's disappearance. Scarecrow and Sportsmaster could be torturing him horrendously, he could be screaming out in agony, tears streaming down his face, begging, _pleading_ for a rescue…

Wally frowned and dug his nails into the palm of his hand. No—he was going to save Robin. He had to, and fast. Robin's life could be slipping away like sand through an hourglass for all her knew. The teen's eyes scoured the cracked concrete flooring of the tunnel as he zipped down it, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Wally blinked, aware that the air was silent around him—he was running faster than sound, making it unable for the noise of his scuffing boots to catch up with him. Tilting his head to the side, Wally could see his uncle sprinting behind him, going at a somewhat slower pace as his eyes searched the ground.

After about two minutes of not seeing anything, Wally's sense of rising hope began to falter. What if they didn't find anything here? They would have just wasted two entire days and exhausted the team, and with no leads to Robin's location. Wally's insides twisted at the thought, feeling as though he had just run into a brick wall.

Suddenly, that pain became very real as he noticed a bend in the tunnel too late and crashed into the concrete wall face-first. Instantly, Barry's hands were peeling him away from the crumbling surface, looking over the teen's face.

"You have to be watching the ground," Barry scolded lightly, wiping away some of the dust clinging to his hair. Wally let out a groan and shook his head, flinging away some of the rubble still clinging to him. He stepped back, examining the tunnel. It had suddenly forked to the left, and proceeded to go straight until rising upwards where light from outside could be seen shining down in the distance.

Wally took up once more and was soon walking out of the tunnel, shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight. It appeared to exit just outside the city, concealed by several trees and large rocks. The perfect location for a secret tunnel.

"Wally!"

The teenager turned, recognizing the urgency in his uncle's voice. In mere seconds, he was at Barry's side, standing at the point where the sunlight crept into the tunnel's exit. Barry held something in his hands, turning it over. Upon a closer inspection, Wally realized with a jolt that it was two envelopes, one thin and the other thicker.

"A clue!"

"Thank god. If there had been nothing, I'm fairly certain Batman would have strangled us on the spot."

"Let's open them, quick!" Wally insisted, shoving his hand forwards in an attempt to snatch the envelopes.

Barry, just a hair faster, blocked the teen's hand with his own. "Not yet. Let's have Batman open it. That man is about as desperate as you can get to find his son. I think he deserves to know first if Robin is safe, or if we have any clues at all."

Wally swallowed and nodded, then both speedsters sprinted back through the sinister tunnel to show the rest of the team their discovery.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to be posted. I've been super busy recently, as I'm sure lots of you have been. This chapter was going to be much longer and reveal what's in the envelopes, but I've just been lacking in motivation recently. Actually, I'm debating finishing the story. If there are loyal readers out there that are dedicated to this story, please review and tell me so or send me a PM. I may or may not continue, but it will motivate me if I at least have a few reviews of PMs, so I know people are interested in this story. If you like my writing, fear not, for even if I decide not to finish this one I will be writing more fanfiction in the near future! :) Thanks for your time! **


	5. How Long Can Hope Be Held?

**Author Note: Thanks for the positive reviews guys! As you probably guessed by this update, I am planning on continuing the story now that I know there are still people who read it. This chapter is rather short, and the reason I posted this so soon was to alert you guys that I will indeed be continuing, and I'm going to be at a Onerepublic concert tomorrow and camp from then to next saturday, so this seemed like my only chance. That being said, this chapter is rather short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Thank you to all who gave reviews encouraging me to continue! I am greatly thankful for that, and can't wait to spice up the story when I get back from camp. Thank you once again, and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine**

* * *

**Chapter Five: How Long Can Hope Be Held? **

Kaldur, with most of the Justice League and Young Justice team, stood underground, inspecting the entrance of the tunnel. He pointed his flashlight into the tube's mouth, but the artificial light was quickly swallowed by darkness. Echoes could be heard in the distance; the atlanteen knew them to be feet quickly flying over the cracked concrete deep within. Kid Flash and his former mentor were having a speedy search, but the air was thick with apprehension from the waiting party.

With each breath Kaldur took, he was aware of his tightening muscles. His mind only knew one word—_Robin_. They had to find Robin, they had to rescue Robin, they had to protect Robin, they needed some kind of clue here to tell where Robin was. He _must _be okay. He had to. Kaldur felt a wave of nausia shake his stomach at the thought of Robin being anything but alive. They had worked so hard to get here…and the atlanteen feared what would happen if they faced another disappointment.

The teenager placed his right hand on the crumbling wall and took a deep breath. It was hot as hell down there, and all his sweat reminded Aqualad of how it felt to be underwater. His muscles ached from their vigorous work earlier and he longed to sit down, but was too stressed for such a leisurely action. Why should he rest when his teammate was gone, possibly already dead?

It seemed the rest of the group felt a similar way, because they all stood, some pacing, some motionless, some leaning against the wall, but they were all wound as tightly as springs. Nobody spoke. Kaldur knew they were all thinking about Robin, as he was. Robin, who was usually so independent and self-reliant. Robin, who was flexible, an acrobat, and an expert at doing his job. Robin, who had been with his mentor far longer then any of the other Young Justice teens. Robin, who made using a grappling hook look easy. Robin, who was always ready to work. Robin, who always kept his cool. Robin who always found a way out.

_But not this time, _Kaldur reminded himself bitterly. _The Leaguers and my team all know one thing: this may be the last time we have a hold on hope. If something reveals that Scarecrow plans on killing Robin, the little bird is done for. This may be the last time any of us have a hope of seeing Robin again. Have a hope of him being alive. _

Kaldur squeezed his eyes closed and hung his head. This was all _his_ fault. He was the leader of the team, he was supposed to ensure their safety. He had told them to stay together and he should have protested their splitting up as soon as they mentioned it on the mental link. No matter how he looked at the situation, Aqualad could blame nobody but himself. He could still remember the moment when the bomb went off; he had Batman yelling at him from the communicator and his teammates shouting to each other on the mental link. That was the moment reality sunk in, yet deep inside his mind he was still holding on to the hope that this was just a sick, twisted nightmare.

Kaldur slowly opened his eyes, and wiped the dripping sweat from his forehead. The teen glimpsed a dark cape and raised his eyes. Batman stood in the tunnel, just past where the flashlight ended. The darkness seemed to wrap around the Caped Crusader like a cloak and even from the distance, Kaldur could see how rigid the man stood. Aquaman's protégé felt as if a knife had slid into his stomach as he noticed Batman's hands were shaking. From rage or sadness, he couldn't tell, but it was an extremely rare occurance for the man to show any signs of emotion.

Kaldur hated to even thing about Batman at this point. He could only thing of one synonym for the name now: _shattered. Batman was shattered. _That was the simplest way Kaldur could think about it without forcing his mind to another subject. But really, he knew Batman's emotions right now were anything but simple. He most likely felt as if his world was concaving and there was nothing he could do about it. He was a man of action, who wanted nothing more then to run to Robin's side and protect him, but that couldn't be done.

Indeed, Kaldur thought that a trapped Batman, as he was know, was extremely similar to how he imagined a trapped grizzly would be. As they had worked towards the tunnel, Batman had moved more rubble than most of them had, even though he didn't have powers of his own. He was working for Robin, and Aqualad observed now that his dark uniform was torn in many places, and spots of blood were visible.

He contemplated saying something to the Caped Crusader, maybe suggesting he find a first-aid kit, but dismissed the thought. Batman knew he had wounds, and Kaldur knew he disliked it when people pointed out the obvious. He could take care of his wounds himself, and didn't need others trying to make decisions for him. Saying anything to Batman right now could end badly, especially for himself. _He probably hates me and blames me for what happened as well, _Kaldur realized grimly. Nothing had been worse than telling Batman Robin was gone.

Aqualad turned his attention to the area around him once more as he heard Superboy's whisper behind him.

"Did you hear that?"

Both Kaldur and Batman turned around, hearing the urgency in his voice.

"I did indeed," Superman replied, letting out a breath that almost sounded like a sigh of relief.

Superboy blinked, seeing that all eyes were on him. "Barry said, 'Thank god. If there had been nothing, I'm fairly certain Batman would have strangled us on the spot.'"

Everyone visibly shifted at this information, weather it was their stiff bodies becoming a little less tense or letting their muscles relax. The assembled teams both shared in a few minutes of pure relief. _At last we are certain our efforts have been for something,_ Kaldur thought, leaning against the wall once more. _We haven't been wasting out time. Whatever the clue was, it was a clue nonetheless. _

Aqualad's anticipation and curiosity grew as the echoing footsteps got louder and louder. Before he knew it, both Flash and Kid Flash stood beside Batman, panting and drenched in sweat. The crowd gathered around them and Barry took a pause in his gasping to hand something over to Batman.

Kaldur stood closer to them, and could easily see two different envelopes in the dark knight's hands. The Justice League and Young Justice team held their breath, waiting in tense anticipation once more.

_This could be it, _Kaldur thought with a twist of emotion. _This could give us a newfound strength, or crumble our hope of ever seeing Robin smile again. _

All eyes were on Batman's gloves as he wordlessly tore open the first envelope.


	6. Daymares and Nightdreams

**Author Note: **Hello again! I happily present to you Chapter 6! I've been plotting head with this story while I was at camp (which was fantastic by the way) and I can't wait for you all to get wrapped up in the story. Thank you so much to all those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I truly love the reviews...please continue to comment your thoughts when you are done reading this chapter. Bonus points go to you if you also include your favorite part/what you liked/what you are looking forward to or expecting. Thank you for being patient with my updates-here's a long chapter for you to enjoy. Thanks once again!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Daymares and Nightdreams**

Robin was only aware of two things at first: darkness, and an ache deep within his throat that seemed to shake his entire being. He chose the word "being" instead of "body" because right now, he wasn't even sure if he had one. His consciousness seemed to be like an emerald lost in a sea of shadows. Alone, flying free, yet unable to shake off black chains. And all the while, there was an uncomfortable sensation inside him. It was painful, almost like physical pain…but how could he be in pain without a body?

As he attempted to wrap his mind around these thoughts, Robin tried to remember how he had come to be in this unfortunate situation. This couldn't be real…or could it? The only possible explanation seemed to be he was dreaming, and yet it was unlike any other dream he had experienced.

He felt almost empty…as if a chunk of him were missing. It was just Robin and the darkness. The darkness and Robin. When Batman had first started training him, the Caped Crusader had constantly said, _"Darkness isn't something to be afraid of, Little Bird. Shadows are an ally. They can hide you from your enemies and you can use them to your advantage."_

Robin could vividly remember his eight-year-old self, clad in ninja turtle pajamas, staring up at Batman with wide eyes. _"But Bruce, the dark still scares me. I feel so weak there. How can you be unafraid?"_

At that point in the conversation, Batman got down on one knee so he could look Robin in the eyes. When his mentor responded, both his hands were on the young boy's shoulders. _"Shadows aren't scary. The thought of things hiding within them are. But, Dickie, if you are the strongest thing in the darkness, what is there to be afraid of? Let the shadows teach you, learn their ways, so when someone is chasing you at night, you can get the better of them. And I will always be right beside you, a constant ally. I am the Dark Knight, and I will not let anything come to harm you."_

As Robin remembered all this, he became aware of the black void around him once more. This was different. Unnatural. He wasn't supposed to be here. And Batman…Batman said he was always going to be there with him. Bruce hardly ever broke his word.

Yet now he was gone.

Leaving Robin alone.

Again.

Just like before.

When his parents had fallen.

When his parents were murdered.

He was alone then.

And he was alone now.

Without a father once more.

An immense wave of loneliness and despair suddenly slammed into Robin like a tsunami. He opened his mouth to cry out, but realized with a cold shock why that was impossible. He became faintly aware of his body somewhere in the dark haze, and the uncomfortable feeling inside him suddenly made sense.

He had been screaming in agony the entire time.

.

.

.

M'gann held her breath as Batman tore open the first letter. He hastily handed the thicker one to Superman, who took it immediately. The Dark Knight swallowed hard, then tipped the thin envelop upside down. A thin slip of paper fell onto his glove.

There was a moment of silence as the Caped Crusader let the envelope drop and turned over the paper. M'gann couldn't see his eyes under the cowl and dared not touch his mind, but noticed the man's jaw tighten slightly.

"What is it?" Green Arrow asked, voicing the question that burned in all their minds.

Batman opened his mouth to respond, but Barry and Wally peered over his arms to inspect the parchment. Their eyes widened simultaneously.

"It…"Barry started uncertainly, "it appears to be a poem."

.

.

.

_When Robin gathered his senses, he could hardly remember his strange dream. His mind was too focused on the present—the cold, hard truth that he was still a prisoner to Scarecrow and Sportsmaster. When the Boy Wonder blinked open his eyes, he could feel the crust breaking away from his lashes. It seemed he had been asleep for a long period of time, and yet his body was all but relaxed. He was as he had been—strapped to the dentist's chair with the high-tech crown of thorns gripping onto his skull._

Stifling a groan, Robin tried to sit up, only to be reminded of the buckles that held down his elbows and ankles. Robin, with a sudden flare of panic, quickly looked down at this body with wide eyes. To his relief, Scarecrow hadn't seemed to do any damage to him. He was bruised in multiple places, his muscles ached, his hands were sliced from where they had been cut by the Arkenson Industries window, his burned right hand pulsed and red flesh visible beneath the cuts to his glove, dried blood ran down his chin from the scraps to the corner of his lips from the gag, his cheekbone ached from where one of the henchman had smacked him—yet this was how he had been previously. Scarecrow hadn't done anything physical to him while he was induced in the dark sleep, except electrocute him in the beginning. The villain's words rang in his head, _"By the end of all this, you will hardly be able to walk."_

_And yet, as Robin looked down at his legs and wiggled his toes, they seemed perfectly fine. That can only mean one thing, Robin though, his chest tightening. This whole nightmare is far from over. But he must have been there for days…how long was he going to be held prisoner? They surely couldn't keep him here for months…_

And he was going to make sure they didn't. With a newfound sense of determination, the teen gritted his teeth and began struggling. He pulled his arms, tugging them in every direction. The straps groaned in protest, and the buckles chimed violently against each other, but he pushed on. Soon, new sweat began to gather along his arms and pooled in the nooks of his elbows, which he was thankful for. The bands were strapped tightly over his skin, but maybe he could slide one arm out if it was slippery enough.

_Letting out a low growl, Robin thrashed harder, twisting his arms in every way he could think of. His skin and muscles soon began to burn, but the teen continued, knowing that he must slip loose. A fate trapped in this white room, waiting for Scarecrow or Sportsmaster to come hunting, was all the reason he needed to continue through the pain. His hopes soon began to soar; his left arm was finally sliding! With a grunt, the Boy Wonder pulled his arm free._

Any thoughts of his great luck and amazement were thrust aside as Robin immediately sprang upon his right arm, fumbling with the golden buckle. In hardly any time at all, all the buckles were undone and he rose from the chair and shakily stood, panting. Biting his lip, Robin reached both hands behind his head to undo the fastenings on his techno crown. A sense of relief (as well as some blood from the object's spiny lining) greeted the teen as he removed it and gently set it down on the chair. He had to be careful not to make any noise—it was a miracle that he had escaped at all and extremely rare for someone like Sportsmaster to make such a simple mistake. All good villains learned how to properly tie down a victim, he assumed. Something must be off with the bulky man, but Robin didn't care. He was free, and for now, that was all that mattered.

_Trying his best to be silent, Robin collected himself and quickly glanced around the white room. His eyes drifted to the weapons that hung, suspended, behind a lining of glass above the countertop. They seemed to wink at him, beckoning him closer to their sharp points, some still stained russet. Again, he was faced with a hard choice. He could try and grab a weapon before booking it out of this hell, or he could ignore them entirely and push on. It didn't seem that hard a choice—naturally, someone would snatch up a weapon like the cat pouncing on a mouse—but this case was different. There was a sliding door on the glass, but that could set off an alarm that would blared throughout the entire base, immediately alerting all goons to his sudden break-out. As he eyed the guns, whips, knives, etc., Robin guessed it was a fifty-fifty chance of there being an alarm. After all, he had been unattended in his torture room. That was simple mistake number two made by his captors. The Boy Wonder wasn't even a criminal, and yet he at least knew the basics._

But, maybe, it was a trap. Maybe it was intended. Maybe the duo had been careless on purpose. Were they just waiting for him to grab a weapon, and then set off an alarm? Perhaps the glass was burning hot, and they were just waiting for him to injure himself further. After all, Scarecrow had said something similar. Robin frowned, trying to recall the former professor's words. _"Thought he was going to cut up that pretty face of yours? I won't let him…at least not yet. You will be getting plenty hurt, but not by either of our hands. Disappointed?" _

_That memory sent another shiver down Robin's spine. He swallowed hard, feeling an overwhelming sense of nervousness and frustration. This was his one chance to escape…he couldn't screw it up. Not yet, not now. Turning, Robin swept to the door and slowly turned the handle._

There was a chance that the door had an alarm too—in fact, now that Robin thought about it, _everything_ could be booby-trapped—but no such ringing sounded. Taking a quiet breath, the teenager stuck his head out the door and looked both ways. To his great relief, nobody was there. It was just two long hallways running in each direction before both turning. His eyes scanned the space, but the search for an air vent proved futile. It seemed he would have to push his luck with running.

_He reserved a few seconds for listening for approaching footsteps, but upon hearing nothing the Boy Wonder took off down the corridor to his right. As his feet moved over the hard flooring, Robin twisted his face in concentration, trying to wrap his mind around which way led to the surface. The larger henchman had smacked him across the face when they hauled him down, disorienting him, and now he couldn't recall the way from which he had come. Now it seemed he would have to do this the hard way…trying every possible path until he found the surface._

And so, he set to it. He ran down hallway after hallway, seeing the same scenery, trying to keep his movements down to a hush, while forcing himself to keep a straight head and do what he imagined Batman would have done in this situation. After about twenty minutes of searching, he began to lean strongly on the idea that his escape had been planned. There were no henchman—none at all. Soon, the Boy Wonder was sprinting down the halls, not giving a thought to being discrete. It was plain that nobody was here. He would surely have been found by now if they were.

_But what other choice did he have? Batman had always told him that if you think ahead and see a criminal's plan, do the opposite of what they want, and above all don't fall into their trap. But he couldn't just stay here—that was downright stupid. If Scarecrow and Sportsmaster intended for him to escape for whatever reason, he was just going to be very careful as he did so._

And so Robin ran. He was in full flight, desperately trying to find a path that led upwards. Soon, his muscles began to ache and his injuries throbbed in time with the pounding of his pulse. Despite his longing for sunlight and freedom, the Boy Wonder slowed to a walk in order to catch his breath.

_There was a point when he turned to the left, and reeled back in horror as a face suddenly appeared beside him. Only upon realizing that it was his own did the teenager relax his body once more. He did have to admit, he was in pretty bad condition. His body ached all over, but he didn't realize how, well, kidnapped he looked until he actually saw himself._

His uniform was torn all over—even shredded in some places. A large chunk of his cape was missing and appeared to have been burned away by the fire. Similar singe marks appeared on his chest, legs, boots, and even hair. Not only that, but he was covered in a layer of ash and grime. Dried blood still streaked his chin and lips, while fresh droplets trickled down his temple and hair from where the spikes in the crown had punctured his flesh. A swelling bruise ran all down the right side of his face from where the goon had punched him. The mask over his eyes was also torn and singed in some places.

_Robin also took notice to his collar. He had honestly forgotten it was there at all, and reached his non-burnt hand up to feel around it. It was completely smooth—no buttons, nothing. The only thing that broke the surface was the single tiny spike that pricked the soft skin of his neck. It didn't really hurt and wasn't too much of a bother, but the fact that it blocked his mind-communication was a real setback. He assumed M'gann and J'onn were going to be scanning the mental waves in the area, trying to pick his up, and now they weren't going to be able to find him. Great._

Biting his lip lightly, Robin sped up his pace to a jog.

_And that's when he found it. The heavenly light that seemed to pour down from above was real—not artificial. Sunlight. Pure sunlight._

Choking back a cry of relief, Robin clamored up the stairs, reaching out for the door that stood ajar at the top.

.

.

.

Artemis' eyes widened as the words left Barry's lips. "A _poem_?"

"Apparently," Batman grunted, his voice tight. The archer watched, gaping, as his eyes scanned over the paper. The man's brow pinched together as he read.

"That's not fair," Kid Flash said, frowning.

"Read it out loud, if you can," Superman added, his voice slightly soft. "We all deserve to hear."

Batman swallowed. He stopped halfway through reading the note, then shifted his gaze to the top and began to read out loud from the beginning.

_"City of Ashes, City of Dark,_

_ Patrolled by a man with a bird on his heart._

_ But said bird was taken,_

_ The young boy will die,_

_ His world will be shaken,_

_ When all hear his cry._

_ City of Bones, City of Blood,_

_ Can bird-boy still make it when Fear starts to flood?_

_ Faced with lies,_

_ Laced in red,_

_ A Robin can't fly,_

_ When it's soon to be dead._

_ City of Cold, City of Rust,_

_ What will Bats do when his soul turns to dust?_

_ Without his old partner,_

_ Devoid of all light, _

_ Fear will run free,_

_ As Scarecrow takes flight."_

As Batman finished, Artemis could see his fists clenched on the paper, making it tremble. Lifting her gaze upward, she wasn't surprised to see is jaw tight and a scowl upon his face.

"Well," Black Canary started, breaking the silence, "unfortunately, it looks like this wasn't exactly a clue to Robin's location."

"No," Batman agreed, his voice acid. "It just confirms our fears. Scarecrow _is_ planning to kill Robin."

"Which is why we are going to hurry and stop him," Superman said, putting a hand on Batman's shoulder. He tried to meet the Dark Knight's eyes, but they were deliberately glaring at the note.

"Who knew this guy could write _poetry,_" Barry scoffed, trying, yet failing, to lift the depressing atmosphere. "I didn't think criminals appreciated literature."

"It just proves how well he's thought this out," M'gann said, her voice heavy. "He must have had this planned from awhile ago in order to have left this here when he took Robin, days ago."

"It almost seems," Wally added, disgust in his voice, "that Scarecrow is playing a game with us. Why else make a freaking _poem_? Why even bother? He probably wants to prove a point that he has planned ahead and this is all going according to his plan."

"He wants to shake us up," Artemis offered, surprised at herself for agreeing with what Wally had said. _I guess people would naturally not argue in a crisis,_ she reminded herself dryly. "He wants us to be afraid of what's coming next. This only adds to the illusion that we're like a mouse and he's a lion."

"Either way, we can't let him intimidate us," Superboy growled, raising his head in determination.

"That is true," Kaldur agreed. He turned to Batman and Superman. "You have fought Scarecrow before, Batman. You know how his thinks and acts for the most part. You are aware of his mistakes, and can probably think how he must have fixed some of them by now. Robin, even if kidnapped, has been trained by you and fought with Scarecrow as well. He has picked up on your skills and tricks, and can apply them even in a dark situation. I may be the leader of this team, but Robin could be, if he wanted to."

At that, Batman looked up and scanned the assembled parties with his eyes. "Robin has fought Scarecrow before, but never on his own. I can only hope that he hasn't been induced with too much fear gas. Scarecrow has the upper-hand as for now, but once we find him, once I _reach_ Robin—Scarecrow will wish he had _never been born_."

The Caped Crusader's eyes locked with Superman's, and they shared a long look. Then, the Man of Steel handed something to the other man.

Shifting to her tiptoes, Artemis could see past Captain Marvel's shoulder. Batman was holding the second envelope—the thicker one that obviously concealed something more than just paper.

Wordlessly, Batman ripped open the top and turned it over. A folded piece of paper and an iPhone tumbled onto his glove.

.

.

.

_In all Robin's days, he had never been so happy to feel wind whistle through his hair. The teenager stood, arms held wide, as the breeze blew against him and sunlight greeted his smiling face. He was out—he was free. He was no longer trapped in Scarecrow's maze, where he was confused and aching. Now, the tides had been turned. The game was fair once more._

Forcing himself into action, Robin looked around the landscape. He had just come out of the warehouse shed, and now stood on the grass outside. The scene was familiar—he could make out the place where the van had stopped and he had been blindfolded and hauled down to the dungeon. The area around him was dotted with oak trees, and encircling it was the sea of corn that seemed to dance in the breeze, seemingly waving at him with their long stalks. There was a dirt road, leading away through the one spot where the corn parted. The Boy Wonder assumed it was where the cars came and went and would lead back to the highway.

_Where the van had been, there were now several different cars. All looked shockingly new and polished. The sun that floated directly above washed them in light, making the assorted vehicles sparkle. Robin cautiously peered around, making sure there were no henchman, then hurried over._

There were two cars, two trucks, one jeep, and a motorcycle. Instantly, Robin sprang upon the last item, admiring its beauty and inspecting its features. To his utter shock, a glint of silver he hadn't been expecting caught his eye near the handles. _Keys!_

_Robin swung his leg over the side of the motorcycle and undid the foot-brake. Gripping the handles and ignoring the reel of pain from his burnt hand, the Boy Wonder shoved off the ground and cranked the handle. He accelerated forward and, with a newfound dash of hope and pure excitement, sped down the dirt path._

.

.

.

Batman immediately took the phone and examined it. It was a black iPhone5, polished and new, gleaming in the dim light. Upon pressing the "Home" button, the lock screen flashed up. The background was of a bird—a robin, limp and lifeless on its back, stabbed through the heart. It made Batman sick.

Biting the inside of his cheek, the Caped Crusader slid the arrow over. To his dismay, rows of numbers appeared.

"It's locked," he grumbled.

Kid Flash, who was standing behind Barry stepped forward and examined it. "I can use my super-speed to try every lock combination there is. It would take thirty minutes at the most."

"That's impossible," Artemis snorted unhappily. "After a few attempts, the phone will lock up. Then you can't try any more at unlocking it until after a set amount of time. If you keep at it, the time it's locked up will increase. So in other words, you have to know the code before you try it."

"How are we supposed to know the code then?" Superboy asked, frowning.

"That letter in Batman's hand, I'm guessing," Green Arrow said, motioning to the man of which he spoke.

The Dark Knight felt all their eyes upon him once more, and didn't waste time when unfolding the new piece of paper. He read it out loud, trying to hide his frustration at the situation they were in.

_"Salutations, Batman and friends. It seems you have underestimated me once again. Or at least Robin has. Either way, I have him hostage at the moment, as you well know. He is quite the spitting image of you, Batman…but he may look a little different when I'm through with him._

_"If all goes according to my plan, you should have found this letter a few days after Robin was taken. By now, I will have already started my experiment on him. I'm sure you are dying to know the details—patience Baty. You will see in time. I won't let Sportsmaster rough him up too much. In all honesty you should be thanking me. But, I do have a master plan, as I'm sure you've already guessed. By kidnapping Robin, I am going to break him in ways that you can't imagine. I am going to alter his reality so much that he is going to lose his mind. And maybe a leg or two._

_ "Do you like the iPhone I stole? It's pretty handy. At least, it is when you can open it. You have probably figured out by now that it's locked. So the question is this—what's the four-number code? Clever, aren't I? It may be tricky to figure out, so here's a hint: When I went on a road trip to Texas in my car, I took two extra tires. _

_ "You better hurry though. Robin's life may depend on it. Remember one thing Batman—death is always waiting with open jaws. As long as your heart is safe, death cannot sink its teeth into you just yet. But, oh yes, your heart is rather cold, isn't it? I've heard the word that Robin had become your new one. I wonder what will happen when he dies?_

_ "You know, death isn't just an action, a condition. It's a state of mind—a form of fear. Good luck, Batman. It must be interesting playing a game you are destined to lose."_


	7. Frustration in Many Forms

**Author note:** Hello again everyone! Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been extremely busy with summer drawing to a close. I start school next Wednesday, but hopefully I will get the next chapter out to you fairly soon. Good luck to those of you who have already started school! It can be a stressful experience, but worth it in the end. Thank you so much to all of you who have followed, favorited, and especially reviewed this story. Please continue to do so, as it motivates me to keep writing and I'm sadly not feeling as motivated as I should right now.  
Also, I strongly encourage you to skim the last chapter, as to remind yourself what has happened, since I've been infrequent with my updates. With that being said, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The character's aren't mine

* * *

**Chapter 7: Frustration in Many Forms**

_Robin flew along the highway, his motorcycle speeding across the asphalt. Wind whipped across his body, putting uncomfortable pressure on his burns and wounds, but it felt like winds of heaven. He had been so disgusting that any breeze was welcome, and this constant wave of air not only cooled his sweaty body off, but also put him in high spirits. He was free, wild, and breathing pure air at last. _

As time passed on, the road led Robin through barren land, devoid of human establishments yet flourishing with cornfields. The sky above was a vibrant blue, and the high sun seemed to cheer him. By its position, the Boy Wonder guessed it to be around one or two o'clock in the afternoon. Without his communicator and mental link, Robin had no way to contact his teammates. Combined with the fact that he had no idea where he was, this would easily seem a depressing situation, but the teen felt so such weight. The day was simply too beautiful and full of promise for such negative thoughts.

_It struck Batman's protégé as odd that there were no other cars on the highway. As he rushed onwards, he did so alone. There weren't any signs of human life. Where on earth was he? Surely there had to be _somebody_ out here? His mind pricked with apprehension at the thought that he might not even be in the United States. He could be in a completely different country, for all he knew. The thought was highly unlikely, yet possible. All he could do was drive on and hopefully wind up in a town. _

To Robin's great relief, that's exactly what happened. One minute he was riding along, eyeing a cloud that looked like a killer whale, and then his gaze dropped and there were buildings. Not many—in fact, it looked like this town was more of a pit stop for travelers on the highway—but something man-made nonetheless. As he drew nearer, Robin's guess turned out to be true. There was a gas station, convenient store (which apparently had a Subway restaurant inside), motel, and several houses off to the side. The teenager drove to the gas station and pulled up beside one of the gas tanks. Fortunately, he reserved one of the slots in his utility belt for money. Batman had insisted on it, in case this kind of situation would arise.

_But, as Robin opened the slot, his jaw dropped. "Damn!"_

It was completely empty. It seemed highly unlikely that his pocket had magically opened in the struggle at Arkenson Industries, so Scarecrow or Sportsmaster must have been rummaging through his belt while he was induced in that horrid nightmarish state. The thought of either of them groping at his unconscious body made Robin extremely uncomfortable, and he was all the more glad to be away from them. He hastily fumbled at his other pockets, pulling them open only to find all other items in place.

_Letting out a harsh sigh, Robin climbed off the motorcycle and kicked out the foot brake. Glancing around, he strode over to the nearby convenience store and went inside. The sight of food made his mouth water—he couldn't even remember the last time he'd eaten. But, to his great surprise, he wasn't actually_ that_ hungry. He was about as hungry as he would be if he ate a small breakfast and skipped lunch. Yes he wanted food, but didn't crave it as a person would if they hadn't eaten in days. _

"Hello?" Robin called, peering over the stocked shelves. There was only silence, and the uneasy feeling inside him grew. Nobody was here either? The door had an "Open" sign on it—the entire situation was just weird.

_Despite not seeing a storeowner, the Boy Wonder hurried to the shelves and inspected the food. He took a large bottle of Diet Coke and small bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. Upon spying the small Subway section inside, he walked to the counter, eyeing the toppings and bread options with wide eyes. _

"Hello?" he called again, growing impatient. "Is anyone here?"

_There wasn't so much as a whisper. _

Robin hesitated, then propped his elbow on the glass counter and jumped over it. When he landed, the teen placed his chips and drink by the cash register, freeing his hands. He then proceeded to make the most delicious sandwich he had ever laid eyes upon.

_Emotion churned in his stomach, and he was pretty sure it wasn't hunger. Guilt boiled inside him, but he pushed it down. He had been planning on negotiating with the owner. He was a famous symbol, a widely known hero, and surely the worker or manager would be happy to lend him some food. He would promise to pay them back, and maybe they would have some sympathy as they saw how horridly roughed up he was. _

Absorbed in his thoughts, Robin reached for the lettuce, only to accidentally knock the bag of Doritos onto the floor. He bent down, reaching out to retrieve them when suddenly there was a noise.

_A door in the back could be heard opening, and soft footsteps followed. _

Robin suddenly felt a rush of relief—there was somebody here! Quickly, he snatched up his chips and popped up, smiling. His eyes immediately locked with a woman. She looked to be in her thirties, and had a pin on her shirt that said "Manager." He watched as her eyes grew wide, and winced internally that she had to see him in such a condition. But, as she paled and stumbled backwards, her face a mask of terror, it was his turn to be shocked. The woman let out an ear-piercing scream, and he in turn flinched backwards, knocking into the wall.

"_P-please!" he stammered, speechless at her sudden behavior. "It's me! I'm Robin! Surely you must—"_

As he took a step forwards, she cut him off with another shout and thrust her hands in front of her, seemingly wanting to put as many barriers between them as possible. "Don't!" she wailed, pure terror welling up in her eyes. "Stay away from me!"

_He felt as if he had been struck. Usually people were surprised to see the Robin. Some (although not criminals) even asked for an autograph or picture. But not this. Anything but this. _

"I'm Robin!" he practically shouted, unable to think of anything else to say.

_Her face twisted into a snarl. "I know who you are! You keep away from me. I know self-defense—_stay the hell away!"

"What?!" the Boy Wonder sputtered. "I don't want to hurt you! I would never do that! I know I look bad, but I will protect you in any condition!"

_The woman seemed to swell up, making Robin press back against the wall. "LIAR!" she screeched. Then, she turned her head towards the door she had come through. "Dave!" she howled. _"Dave, help me!"

Robin gaped at her, completely shocked. "Please, I mean no harm! I'm Batman's protégé!"

_Just then, a burly, bearded man burst through the door, brandishing a black gun. He was like a giant, heaving buffalo, Robin noticed. His face was red and, as his eyes swept the room, they locked with the teenagers. _

Immediately, Robin's hands were in the air, letting his sandwich fall to the floor. "Look, I know what this looks like but—"

"_It looks the hell like a robbery," the man Robin supposed was Dave growled. "The Boy Wonder finally shows his face—finally gathered up an ounce of courage."_

"What are you talking about?" Robin, hurt by the man's words, suddenly took the defensive. "I was locked up by Scarecrow! Can you not see my face? These burns? I was a prisoner, but now I escaped!"

"_Lies!" the woman spat_.

Dave now turned to her and walked beside her, in between her and Robin. He shot the teenager a glare, before looking at the woman. "Linda, are you alright?"

"_I'm fine," she said. "I just…I just can't believe Robin would show up here." She regarded Robin with narrowed eyes. "What did we do to make you steal from us?"_

"Nothing! I was held prisoner, and just escaped, and I need some food and—"

"_The audacity!" Linda spat. "Do you even have money with you?"_

_Oh hell, _Robin thought, wincing. "Not exactly. Scarecrow must have—"

_Robin had to cut himself off as he sidestepped, watching the flashlight whistle past his head and crack against the wall. "Er, Linda, please don't throw things at me, I—"_

"No! Dave, shoot him before he hurts us!"

_Dave, without hesitation, raised the gun. _

Upon seeing a flame of determination in the man's eyes, Robin dropped to the ground, hiding behind the counter. There was an explosion of sound, and Robin watched three bullets hit the wall he was facing and ricochet. Thankfully, none of them hit him, and he dug into his utility belt.

_From his position behind the counter, Robin's view was rather limited. He didn't want to peer too far over, unless Dave shot at his head, but he needed to think of a plan and fast. As he listened, the Boy Wonder could hear Dave slowly approaching. _

Robin rapidly tried to process the situation, but couldn't seem to gather his bearings. The people thought he was going to _hurt _them! Why would they think like that? Did something happen while he was stowed away in Scarecrow's dungeon?

"_Come out, Little Man. I have a gun, and even your Bird-a-rangs can't beat that." _

The voice was close—to Robin's left. He had to do something. _Now._

_Praying that he didn't accidentally hit Linda, the teen lept up, pulling out a smoke bomb. In one swift movement, it was sent flying through the air. There was an explosion in one of the isles, and then black smoke surrounded them. _

Robin sprang into action. He could hear Dave's disoriented grunts as the older man stumbled around, yet dared not fire the gun in fear of hitting Linda. The teen wasn't sure where the woman was, but sprang through the fog, regardless. He had to be quick, or else get a bullet to the brain. Sprinting, he ran though the small store, remembering where items had been when he first perused the isles. He grabbed a new bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, another large Diet Coke, clothes, and a map.

_Then he launched another smoke bomb and was gone. _

.

.

Superboy eagerly bit into his hamburger, letting the flavor sink it. He was happy to finally fill his groaning stomach—he had been working so hard and long that even this low-quality food tasted like it was made by Gordon Ramsey. As he glanced at his teammates, he was sure they felt the same way. But even the much-needed food couldn't lessen the anxiety that had been rising inside him throughout the day.

After reading Scarecrow's note and poem, a brief discussion broke out among the heroes. However, Superboy figured it could easily have been called an argument as well. Upon remembering the note, one word came to his mind: headache. The note was confusing, to put it simply. Batman had been so angry at Scarecrow, yet unable to guess the code for the iPhone, that he had plummeted into another fit of rage. Unable to help, the teams unhappily discussed (or rather, violently discussed) what to do. It soon became obvious that figuring out the password would take a great deal of time, so Barry pointed out that they clearly needed to rest their muscles and get some food. Hawkwoman and Red Tornado had also decided it would be best to have someone in the Watchtower, so they had departed for there.

In the present, the remaining members were at the local park, eating away at what they bought at one of the food stands. Superboy, supplied with a burger, fries, and a soda, was sitting beside the Young Justice team in the lush grass. Several picnic tables surrounded them in a circle, and were seated by the Leaguers. Batman sat on top of one, glaring daggers at his untouched hamburger. Superman, who was resting beside him, talked to the other man quietly, taking bites of his pretzel in between sentences. Superboy, able to depict the other's quiet words with his super-hearing, chose to focus his ears on the sound of his own teeth chomping away at his food. Even he was well-mannered enough to respect their privacy.

For several minutes, nobody spoke, aside from the whispering pair. They were all either remembering what food tasted like, or contemplating Scarecrow's note, Superboy figured. He quickly gulped down his French fries, and finally someone spoke.

"Alright," Black Canary said, setting her empty ice cream cup down, "I think we should all discuss Scarecrow's note now that we've gotten stocked up on food and re-energized."

There were murmurs of agreement from the assembled parties, and Batman raised his head. In the last few minutes, it seemed Superman had talked him into eating a few bites of his hamburger. "We need to figure out the code for the iPhone," the Caped Crusader growled, his mouth a thin line. "The hint Scarecrow gave us was this: _'When I went on a road trip to Texas in my car, I took two extra tires.'_"

Wally frowned. "That offers us practically no information. How the hell does he expect us to figure it out?"

"Maybe he doesn't," M'gann commented, her eyes large with worry. "Maybe he just wants us to waste time sitting here and thinking. I don't come from this planet, but that hint is very unhelpful by all standards."

"We can't give up!" Superboy insisted, setting his empty soda bottle aside. "We've come too close."

"It may be hopeless, but we don't have any other leads," Wonderwoman agreed. "We can't stop trying until we have an answer."

"She's right." Batman stood and began pacing around them, his arms crossed. "Does anyone have any guesses to what it could mean?"

"Maybe it's centered around Texas," Wally suggested. "It seems like a very random detail to throw in there. He said he was driving to Texas."

"The whole thing is random if you look at it that way," Artemis grunted.

"It's a good point, but what about Texas? That state has thousands, _millions,_ of tiny details about it," Black Canary added.

"It would take ages to analyze the entire state," Superboy sighed.

"Like M'gann said, maybe that is what he wants," Green Arrow said. "Maybe it's indented to take a long amount of time to find the answer. It would be a good idea to start looking for information now."

"I don't think so," Aqualad argued. "Yes, the answer is probably supposed to take a great length of time to find, but searching in that manner would most likely prove futile. The information regarding Texas is too great, and we do not have very solid information."

"I agree," Aquaman said. "But, the answer may not be hidden in information at all."

"What do you mean?" Batman asked, continuing to pace around them.

"I mean that maybe the answer isn't hidden in what the words mean but in the words themselves. Like, maybe if you rearrange the letters in the sentence they read an address or something like that."

"That seems highly unlikely," Green Arrow said. "How on earth would we possibly unscramble them correctly? It would take forever and there are a thousand things the words could say."

"Well, he is a professor of sorts," Superboy said uncertainly. "The answer is sure to be a clever one, no doubt."

"But not _that_ clever." Wally scowled. "We could never figure that out."

"The paper may be worth looking at," Flash piped up, extending his hand. "Batman, can I take a look at it?"

With a curt nod, the Dark Knight handed the paper to him. Barry unfolded and examined it. "Continue with the discussion," he said, staring intently at Scarecrow's scrawled handwriting. "This may take awhile."

M'gann raised her head. "Maybe it has something to do with a car. He is apparently taking a road trip to Texas. Maybe a car has something to do with it."

And so began the discussion that continued for several hours. The entire time, Superboy, like everyone else, was aching with worry for Robin, anxiety, and frustration that they were unable to solve this riddle. They entered proposed passwords countless times, and the phone had responded exactly how Artemis had said—by shutting down. The most frustrating times were when they were unable to even try a password for a great stretch of time. Tempers were raised, feelings were bristled, and, altogether, it was a very unpleasant. They had thrown out many suggestions, but nothing seemed right and they were only willing to test the most reasonable ones, as not to lock up the iPhone. Superboy could only frown and watch as the sun sank lower in the sky.

Then, hours after they had arrived at the park, Barry had an idea.

"Does anyone have a pencil?" he asked, shooting up his head suddenly.

Before anyone could respond, he was gone in a blur of red. Seconds later, he was back, sitting in his exact same seat, clutching a pencil in hand and scribbling on the paper.

"What are you doing?" Batman demanded, stalking over.

"Maybe what Aquaman said was right," the speedster said, his hand rapidly in motion. "Maybe we aren't supposed to focus too much on the words, but draw out a picture and use that to help figure it out."

"The numbers," Wonderwoman added, nodding in approval. "We are looking for a four-digit number code. Maybe he is hinting at which numbers to use by his choice of words."

"Seems confusing," Wally said, uncertainly looking at his uncle. "How would somebody driving to Texas look like anything?"

Superboy stood and walked over to see what Flash was drawing. On the paper was what appeared to be the outline of Texas, with a road and a car next to it. The car had two extra tires, as said in the note.

"Maybe the extra tires have to do with something," M'gann said, eyeing the poorly-drawn picture. "I now we already tried to figure out how the extra tires were incorporated into this, but maybe they are represented by the number eight. Two tires look like the number eight."

"Good idea," Barry said, drawing the image alongside the car. "Any more suggestions?"

Several people offered ideas, which the Flash added to the paper. Then, he pulled out the iPhone and began testing some of their theories. After two unsuccessful tries, the air was crackling with tension. One more chance. If it was wrong, the phone would lock up again and they would be helpless for another two hours.

Then, Wonderwoman suddenly slammed her hand down on the picnic table, making Wally flinch. "I think I have it," she said, excitement barely concealed in her voice. "If you think about it, cars have four wheels on them. Each side of a car makes a pair of two. That could mean who number eights. The spare tires are _separate_—they would be portrayed in two number zeros, seeing as zeros look like tires. The mention of Texas is a very random detail—most likely intended to throw us off. But the code would therefore be eight-eight-zero-zero."

All eyes turned to Barry. He hesitated, took a deep breath, then extended his hand, clutching the phone, to Batman. The Caped Crusader took the device immediately, and stared at it for several seconds. Then, his blank face hiding all emotions, he entered the code Wonderwoman suggested.

8-8-0-0

The iPhone made a sliding sound and unlocked.


End file.
